El día en que la realidad superó la fantasía
by TodayistheDay
Summary: ¿Quién iba a decir que la vida iba a dar tantas vueltas? El día en que la realidad superó la fantasía, me di cuenta de quién era y hacia dónde iba. Quizás en otra vida, todo sea diferente... Sasori y Tú, Sasuke & Tú.
1. Respirando sólo viviré durando

Primero que nada quiero saludarlos y agradecerles de estar aquí, leyendo esto. Esta historia es un trabajo de meses y me atrevo a decir que de años. Antiguamente la protagonista de esa historia era yo. Tenía una vida paralela a la realidad, pero un día me di cuenta de que mi vida estaba dependiendo de eso, estaba avocada a algo que no existía y que quizás sólo la muerte y la idea de otra vida, cumpliría mi sueño. Hoy me libero y enseño al mundo lo que algún día fue lo más importante para mi. **La historia, para que tengan una idea, cuenta una historia de vida de un personaje añadido de Naruto, que serías tú.**

Vale aclarar que borré el nombre de Hotaru Namikaze (mi ex yo) reemplazándolo por ._._._._._. eso significa que ahí iría tu nombre en caso que fueras una chica.

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Ahora si, aquí les presento " El día que la realidad superó la fantasía."**_

* * *

_El día en que la realidad superó la fantasía_

**_"Porque la vida pasa frente a tus ojos, lentamente. Es mejor no esperar nada de nadie que estar esperando siempre"_**

Capitulo 1: "El comienzo"

* * *

**_"Creo que con una canción la tristeza es mas hermosa,_**

**_Creo que con una palabra, puedo decir mil cosas."_**

* * *

_18 de Julio_

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de la habitación de aquel hospital. El viento frío de la noche, removía no solo sus cabellos...si no también sus sentimientos. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacia? Esa era una forma de engañarse a si mismo. Pero quizás en algunos años, ella lo entendería...esa era la mejor opción. Le haría bien a ella, a todos. ¿Quién es realmente el malo de la película? Ciertas veces, la vida puede ser injusta... pero nadie se da cuenta hasta que no le sucede a si mismo.

El silencio reinaba en la sala 227. Hasta podría decirse que se escuchaba el latido de los corazones con facilidad. Aquella ciudad vacía, sólo albergaba soledad y miedo. Kohana estaba recostada en la camilla, esperando al doctor para que le realicen la cesárea. Orochimaru, su "esposo", estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, observado la lluvia. Ella miraba al techo, seguramente allí encontraría algo mucho mas interesante que si buscara a lo largo de toda su vida. Aquella pintura uniforme, hacía la sala más vacía. Aquella lámpara de luz blanca, alumbraba absolutamente todo lo que había en la habitación, a excepción del corazón oscuro de Orochimaru. En su corazón, sólo había odio y maldad. Ni siquiera la luz de la conciencia o el fuego cálido del amor, podían sacar de allí alguna señal de existencia. A él no le importaba. Los minutos se hacían eternos, las palabras escaseaban, al igual que los sentimientos. Aunque no hacía falta decir nada, todo estaba predestinado, todo estaba escrito. El único propósito de la existencia de Kohana, según Orochimaru, era dejar su descendencia, y ese momento estaba a punto de suceder. Ella, lo sabía, lo entendía y lo aceptaba. ¿De qué servía seguir viviendo, si había perdido más de media vida al lado de un nombre que no le hacía bien y ni siquiera la amaba? Violencia, gritos y falta de cariño, así era su monótona vida. Aquí terminaría todo.

El doctor entró en la habitación y saludó cordialmente. La adormecieron y le realizaron la cesárea. Pero por suerte para Kohana y Orochimaru, pero para desgracia de la beba, en el momento de colocar la anestesia, se sobrepasaron con la dosis y ella no volvió a abrir los ojos.

El médico pidió disculpas, pero a Orochimaru no pareció importarle, le había ahorrado el trabajo. Le preguntó al doctor las condiciones de su hija y corroboró que estaba en perfecto estado. Cuando el doctor y la enfermera se fueron, el se acercó a la beba y le dio su sello, mordiéndola en la parte superior izquierda la espalda, cerca de su cuello. Ese sello iba a darle poderes sin siquiera buscarlos, la iba a proteger, pero también era una especie de pacto que no podía separarla de su padre. Orochimaru les daba aquella marca a los ninjas de gran poder, y así poder controlarlos y utilizarlos a su voluntad, pero sin ni siquiera conocer el potencial de su hija, se lo dio. No iba a arrepentirse.

La beba se llamaría ._._._._._.

**_ "Camino solo, sin un destino al que acudir"_**

Un par de horas mas tarde, una enfermera entra a la habitación a limpiar. Al no ver a nadie, le preguntó al médico dónde estaba su familia. Él le respondió que hasta hace un rato había gente, pero que se habían ido. La enfermera volvió a la sala 227.

-Pequeña... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Ven, vamos. Salgamos de este lugar

La señora revisó el nombre de la niña que estaba en un papel pegado en la cuna y se retiró de la habitación. La historia volvía a comenzar... tenía una nueva oportunidad de conocer el concepto de FAMILIA, ese concepto que solo unos pocos privilegiados pueden disfrutar.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo! Se que al principio es un poco aburrida. Confieso que al principio tuve miedo y vergüenza de publicar esto... pero luego dije "fue, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?". Envíen sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar (: ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Solo somos otro ladrillo en la pared

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: "FAMILIA"

* * *

_**"No tengo miedo del mañana**_

_**Sólo tengo miedo de mí misma**_

_**siento que mi interior está en el fuego**_

_**y estoy mirando a través de**_

_**los ojos de otra persona"**_

* * *

Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. No hay frase más cierta que esa.

La vida de ._._._._._. era perfecta, o al menos para ella lo era. Una madre que la quería, dos hermanos cómplices...¿Qué mas podía esperar? Sólo se lamentaba de una cosa, no poder conocer a su padre. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había preguntado sobre su pasado, no tenía dudas...aunque sí las había...Cinco años. Cinco años estuvo rodeada de ese prototipo de familia feliz, cinco años recibiendo amor...

**_"El tiempo va robando cosas que al nacer te dan"_**

Historias, recuerdos, logros, y momentos que jamás olvidaría. Todos los valores que aprendió se los debe a ellos. "La familia es lo mas importante".

Pero la mentira tiene patas cortas y no puede ser ocultada por mucho tiempo, si no luego será mas grande y dolorosa para todos.

Era de noche, pleno invierno. La "madre" de ._._._._._. decidió decir la verdad...Era lo correcto...

-._._._._._., ven. Necesito que hablemos. Llama a tus hermanos, también tienen que estar.

-Si, mamá..._ *¿Qué sucederá?*_

Ella sube a la habitación de sus hermanos Deidara y Hinata. Deidara tiene 15 años, es rubio, y de ojos celestes. Hinata tiene 6 años, también es rubio de ojos celestes, pero tiene pelo corto y 3 marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas.

-¡Hinata, Deidara! Vengan, mamá quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¡Ya vamos!- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la cocina...

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad...

-... ¿?

-Madre... creo que no es momento de decirle. Apenas tiene 6 años.-Dijo un Deidara preocupado

-No puedo cargar más con la mentira. Es necesario de que lo sepa, antes de que pase más tiempo y sea peor.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-Mira, ._._._._._. No sé como decirlo.

-Solo dilo.

-No te enojes con nosotros, solo queríamos protegerte.

-...

-Emm, tu no perteneces a esta familia realmente.

No habían sido las mejores palabras. Quizás otras hubieran sido menos dolorosas...

._._._._._. no deja terminar de hablar a su madre y sale corriendo hacia su habitación. Se tira en la cama y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente...

-Mamá ¿Cómo pudiste decírselo de esa forma? Uhn'.

-¿._._._._._. no es mi hermana?

-Si, lo es...pero en realidad no...

-¿Cómo? No entiendo...

-Ella es hija de otro papá y de otra mamá...

-._._._._._.

-*_No pertenezco a esta familia... ¿Y a dónde pertenezco?* - _Se preguntaba ella, mientras lloraba en su habitación.

_**"Dudaba en mil detalles insignificantes, pero tuve claras varias cosas importantes"**_

De un momento a otro se siente mareada y se cae. Al abrir los ojos, ve a dos personas con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-¿Qu-Qu-quiénes son ustedes? –Dice llorando ._._._._._.

-Somos miembros de la organización Akatsuki.

-¿Akatsuki? ¿Qué es Akatsuki?

-Akatsuki es una organización que recluta a ninjas poderosos para cumplir un fin a llevarte y así hacer que formes parte de nuestra organización, ._._._._._.

-Y...¿Porqué una organización asesina, como lo es Akatsuki, querría a una nena de 6 años con ellos?

-Mjh...

-Son órdenes, no tenemos un porqué para llevarte...

-No quiero ir.

**_"Siempre puede haber algo peor"_**

-Si no vienes por las buenas, vendrás por las malas...

-¿Eh...?

La golpean en la nuca y la desmayan, ese golpe quizás le hará perder la memoria. Luego la llevan hasta la guarida. Obviamente no dejan rastro alguno de su presencia en la casa...después de todo son ninjas de Elite.

**_"La vida me la regalaron, la muerte en cuotas voy pagando._._._._._."_**

-Líder... hemos traído lo que buscaba...-Dijo un hombre moreno, de aproximadamente 20 años. Tenía ojeras y el pelo sujetado en una coleta baja.

-Bien hecho Itachi, Sasori... ¿Tan difícil era para Deidara hacerlo?

-Tsk, después de todo, parece que los falsos lazos que lo unen a ella, fueron más fuertes...-Aclaró un pelirrojo con cara angelical de aparentemente 18 años, pero en realidad era mayor que eso.

-...

-Bueno... no estamos aquí para hablar de los sentimientos de Deidara. Itachi, a partir de ahora...ella será tu compañera de equipo. Sasori, tu serás su maestro. Deidara esta en total vigilancia por parte de Akatsuki. No solo por traicionarnos y escapar, si no también por incumplir una de las reglas mas importantes de la organización "No involucrar los sentimientos con el poder"-Dijo un pelinaranja que tenía varios piercing en su rostro.

-Perfecto. Pero no pienso hacer de niñero de una mocosa.

-MJH, está bien. Entonces compartirá habitación con Hidan. Y su maestro no será uno solo si no todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Necesitamos que aprenda todo lo que pueda, después de todo tiene mucho potencial por aprovechar. Pero Sasori, tu serás el mas importante. Tu decidirás que, como, con quien, cuando y donde entrenará. ¿Ok? Ella vivirá en Sunna, donde tú naciste Sasori. Debe estar alejada de todo lo que pueda hacerla recordar algo de su pasado.

-¿Con quien vivirá allí?

-Vivirá allí contigo, pero cada semana irá un integrante de la organización a entrenarla. Será rotativo, tú decidirás quien irá, Sasori. Bueno, pueden retirarse. Ah, y otra cosa. Podrán contarle de donde viene pero no digan nombres ni nada por el estilo. Es una orden.

La vida da vueltas inesperadas... El comienzo de esta nueva etapa, esta marcado por la organización más asesina de todo el mundo ninja...

**_"De nada sirve escaparse de uno mismo"_**

Ni bien Pain terminó de comunicar la orden, Sasori llevó a ._._._._._. hasta Sunna. Le traía muchos recuerdos de ese lugar, después de todo... ese era su lugar de origen, su hogar. Coimeó a los ninjas de la entrada al país y fue directo al departamento donde vivirían.

Al ingresar, la recostó en una de las camas del departamento y fue a entrenar.

Al otro día ._._._._._. despertó. No reconocía el lugar y sintió miedo.

-¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Q-quién eres?

-Soy tu maestro a partir de ahora. Este es tu nuevo hogar.

-... ¿Qué es este lugar? Esta oscuro y tengo frío

-Estas en un departamento en Sunna, País de la Arena.

-_*¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que hice antes de dormirme? Siento vergüenza de preguntarle...*_ ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Soy mayor que tu, mocosa. Exijo respeto. Mi nombre es Sasori.

-Ahh... y...yo...Emm... ¿C-cómo me llamo?

-_*¿Eh?_*_._._._._. _._._._._.

-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-No lo sé, no es mi problema,._._._._._. es el tuyo.

-...

-Bueno, desperdiciamos mucho tiempo. No tengo paciencia, así que apúrate a cambiarte y vamos a entrenar.

-No tengo otra ropa para cambiarme.

-Perfecto, menos tiempo que perder. Vamos.

Se dirigieron al mismo campo en el que Sasori había estado entrenando el día anterior. El clima del País de la Arena era Cálido, demasiado. Su bioma era desértico... al igual que su demografía.

-Comencemos. Antes que nada pelearé contigo para ver que nivel tienes.

-No soy ninja, no se nada.

Comenzaron a pelear, o mejor dicho solo Sasori lo hizo. Ella no sabía que hacer... Sin dudas, Sasori tendría mucho trabajo. El primer golpe fue dado en el estómago de la pequeña. Luego de una técnica, ella terminó en el suelo y a veinte metros de donde se encontraba al principio.

-Ay, eso duele, ¿sabes?

Las heridas comenzaron a sangrar y Sasori se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no los esquivas?

-¡PORQUE NO SE COMO HACERLO!

-Tsk, ven. Voy a enseñarte.

Sasori le enseñó lo básico para una pelea. Desde cómo pararse hasta cómo reconocer el terreno dónde se encontraba peleando. Ella entendía rápido...

Estuvieron así hasta que se hizo de noche y ella se desmayó del sueño. Sasori la llevó hasta el departamento y la recostó en la cama.

Al otro día creyó conveniente dejarla descansar.

-Hoy no entrenaremos...pero si recorreremos la ciudad...

-Bueno... Emm, Danna. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-_*Mjh, Aprendes rápido..._* ¿Qué?

-Ahh, ¿Tu eres mi padre?

-*_O.O_* Eh, no...

-¿Y entonces porqué estoy contigo? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Tú ahora formas parte de una organización...Tus padres...te dejaron a cargo de nosotros...

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que ellos quieran...

-Ah...

-¿Vamos?

-Si...

Salieron y dieron una vuelta por la ciudad. Compraron alimentos y algo de ropa.

Sasori compró armas y varias cosas de pelea. Mientras tanto, ._._._._._. estaba en una plaza cercana al local.

Ella fue hacia los juegos y vio a un niño que estaba solo, sentado en una de las hamacas. Se lo veía triste...

-Emm, hola ¿Te encuentras bien?

-...

-Mi nombre es ._._._._._., ¿El tuyo?

-...

-¡Respóndeme! No voy a hacerte daño...

-El problema no es que tú me hagas daño, el problema es que yo te haré daño.

-No te preocupes, mi maestro me entrenó ayer...

-Mjh ¿Estas segura de que te entrenó bien?

Eran apenas dos niños inocentes y pequeños...

-¡Si! Todavía no me respondiste... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gaara... y no, no me encuentro bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Gaara es uno de los Bijuu. No puede controlar su cuerpo y cuando se enoja, sus poderes no tienen límites.

-Estoy solo... nadie quiere jugar conmigo...

-Yo si quiero jugar contigo... ¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar con vos?

-Me temen.

-¿Por qué?

-Piensan que les voy a hacer daño.

-¿Pero, tu no me vas a lastimar, no?

-Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie...

-Bueno, listo ¿Entonces, quieres jugar conmigo?

-...Si...

-¡Tú la quedas!

Comenzaron a correr. Estuvieron jugando hasta que Sasori le dijo a ._._._._._. que debían irse.

-¡Adiós, Gaara! Nos vemos

-G-gracias por jugar conmigo, ._._._._._.

-JAJAJA de nada. Me divertí mucho...

Fueron al departamento y Sasori comenzó a cocinar...

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Comida -.-'

-Uhn, ya lo sé. Pero ¿Qué comida?

-Fideos con salsa.

-¿Cómo se hacen?

-Tienes que preparar la salsa...poner los fideos a hervir... es difícil de explicar.

-¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Mis padres lo hacían cuando era pequeño...

-Y... ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Si supiera, no estaría aquí.

-¿Te perdiste?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te separaste de tus papás y ahora no los encuentras?

-Ehh, algo así.

-¿Y, por qué no los buscas?

-Porque ya crecí y no los necesito.

-¿No los extrañas?

-Si, pero me acostumbré.

-¿Yo también me perdí?

-Tómalo de esa forma. Te acostumbraras a estar sin ellos. ¿Los extrañas?

-No puedo extrañar algo que no recuerdo.

-...

-Apúrate, tengo hambre.

-Mocosa maleducada -.-'

-Tú eres mi maestro, es tu culpa que sea maleducada.

-Ve a poner la mesa, ya.

-Bueno... :( sólo lo hago porque tengo hambre.

Toda esa semana fue igual. Entrenamiento y unas pocas horas de descanso. Horas que estaban ocupadas para jugar con Gaara. ._._._._._. tenía un nuevo amigo.

La siguiente semana le tocó a Itachi ser el maestro de Hotaru.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento, Sasori?

-Bien. Aprende rápido...Sólo le falta perder el miedo a la muerte.

-¿Algo para remarcar?

-...No... Sólo, no le hagas dar más de lo que no puede dar físicamente.

-¿Te encariñaste?

-No digas idioteces.

-Como digas...-Dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Despertaron a ._._._._._. . Itachi y ella se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu maestro, mi nombre es Itachi.

-Mi maestro es Sasori.

-Yo también lo soy.

-Ah.

-¿Qué aprendiste?

-Aprendí un par de técnicas, algo de defensa y me dijo algo sobre una energía... azul...o algo así.

-¿Chakra?

-¡Si! ¿Qué vas a enseñarme?

-Genjutsu y jutsu.

Él comenzó a explicarle que era cada cosa... Le comentó que había mucha cantidad de Jutsu y que el Genjutsu era una forma de engañar al enemigo.

-Hay elementos de arena, agua, viento, rayo, arena, fuego y según cuál sea el tuyo, podrás hacer diferentes jutsu.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Los ninjas mas avanzados, como yo, tienen dos. Yo soy elemento fuego y rayo. Ahora te enseñaré dos jutsu. Uno de Fuego y otro de rayo.

En esa semana, Él le enseñó el Chidori y el Katón. El entrenamiento del Katón, le hizo acordar a Sasuke, su hermano. Sasuke había dado todo de sí para que su padre lo reconozca como un buen hijo.

._._._._._. había podido concretarlos... ahora sus maestros tenían un dato: sus elementos eran rayo y fuego. Sólo quedaba probar si podía tener otros.

-Itachi...¿Por qué mis padres no vienen a verme? Sasori me dijo que ellos me habían dejado a cargo de ustedes, pero hasta ahora no vinieron a verme...

-_*Tsk, estúpido Sasori._* Quizás... están ocupados.

-Emm, Ahh, ¿Q-quienes son mis padres?

-¿No sabes quienes son?

-No, no es eso... creo. Es...solo... que no lo... recuerdo...

-Creo que tu madre se llama Kohana...y tu padre, _*No puedo decirle..._* no recuerdo como se llama.

-Ah...gracias...

-Vamos a comer.

-¡Si!

La otra semana, el maestro fue Tobi.

-¡Hola, ._._._._._.! ¿Cómo estás?-Saludó Tobi con su típica voz chillona.

-Emm, Hola ¿Te conozco?

-No, mi nombre es Tobi...

-JAJAJA ¿Por qué tienes una máscara de Loli-Pop?

- No es problema tuyo -.-'

-Hey, no te enojes, Tobi... Es solo una niña.

-Tobi, ¿Tu también serás mi maestro?

-Si. Ven, vamos a entrenar

Se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento. Durante el viaje estuvieron peleando como dos niños... Que ilusa, no conocía quien era realmente quien estaba tras la máscara.

-Llegamos... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No lo sé. ¿No te dijeron nada mis padres?

-Tienes seis... ¿Qué padres?

-Mis padres. ¿Para qué me preguntas la edad si ya la sabes?

-Tsk, no importa. ¿Tú tienes padres?

-Eh, si. Sasori e Itachi me dijeron que si, pero yo no los recuerdo. Dime la verdad. ¿Tengo padres?

-Eh... mira, ._._._._._. no le digas a nadie que te cuento esto ¿Si? Pero tus padres no están. Olvídate de ellos. Cuando seas más grande te contaré mas detalles. ¿Si?

-*_¿No tengo padres?_* Emm... si...gracias... supongo...

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo? Como maestro y como adulto a cargo de ti.

-¡Si!

-Mira por ti y solo por ti. El mundo es egoísta y hay mucha maldad en el. Los lazos que te aferran a las personas causan sufrimiento cuando se rompen.

-¿Tu sufriste? ¿Se rompió el lazo que te unía con una persona importante?

-...

-... hola...

-Si... por ese motivo, lo digo por experiencia. Es mejor que no recuerdes nada de donde viniste, así podrás armar vos tu propio futuro.

-Pero tengo miedo, me siento sola.

-Todos estamos solos en este mundo. Pero recuerda que te tienes a ti misma, tú no puedes fallarte. Recuérdalo.

-¡Si!

-Vamos a entrenar ._._._._._., te enseñaré más sobre defensa. Vamos.

Toda la tarde estuvieron entrenando duro, al igual que toda esa semana.

En ningún momento ._._._._._. perdió contacto con Gaara.

La semana siguiente estuvo marcada por la aparición de Hidan como maestro.

-¿Quién es esta pequeña lacra?

-Lacra tu mamá :P

-JAJAJA-Rió Tobi.

-Cállate, Jashin-sama te castigará, pequeña demonio.

-Llevamos 7 años como compañeros, Hidan, y aún no se quien es Jashin.

-¿No sabes quien es Jashin? Jashin es el dios más poderoso e omnipotente de todo el Universo. Sólo unos pocos privilegiados pueden hablar con él, pero a cambio tienen que darles muchos sacrificios.-Aclaró ._._._._._. para sorpresa de todos

- O.O

- :S

- O.O ¡TE AMO!-Gritó emocionado Hidan.

-¿?

Hidan abraza fuertement le da un beso en su frente.

-¿Sos de la misma religión de Hidan?

-Soy creyente, no practicante.

-¡Te amo!

-Otra psicópata más...

-Tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos jodidamente bien

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, vamos a entrenar

Fueron a entrenar y Hidan (además de hablarle sobre Jashin-sama) le enseñó a atacar con armas._._._._._. mejor dicho cuchillas y todo elemento que tenga filo.

Al otro día, ._._._._._. tuvo un día de descanso... que obviamente pasó con su amigo Gaara.

-¡Hola ._._._._._.!

-¡Gaara! Te extrañé

-Y-Yo también :) ¿Vamos a jugar?

-No, hoy no puedo... estoy muy cansada y no tengo ganas de correr. Ven siéntate aquí. Hablemos un rato... No nos conocemos mucho...

-¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

-No lo sé. Cuéntame algo...

-Me llamo Gaara, tengo siete años... mi color preferido es el rojo, mis elementos son la arena y el viento. Ahora tu...

-Mi nombre es ._._._._._. ¡._._._._._.! Tengo... _*¿Cuántos años tengo...?_* seis años. Mi color preferido es el azul y mis elementos son el fuego y el rayo, pero según mi maestro, también puedo controlar el Aire. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Eh... mi madre murió y mi padre es el Kazekage, pero también está muerto para mí.

-¿Por qué?

-El desea que yo esté muerto. Ahora me cuida mi tía... ella es la única que me quiere.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Gaara! Pero... ¿No se supone que los padres deben amarte?

-Se supone. ¿Tus padres como se llaman?

-No recuerdo quiénes son mis padres... Uno de mis maestros me dijo que me olvide de ellos y que solo piense en mí y por mí. Pero otro me dijo que mi madre se llamaba Kohana.

-¿Por qué estás con tantos maestros?

-Mjh, no lo sé. Solo recuerdo que desperté un día y ya estaba con uno de ellos...

-Es raro...

-No recordaba ni mi nombre...

En ese momento, aparece un ninja que no era del País de la Arena, a atacarlos. Gaara se da cuenta e inconscientemente la arena que se encontraba en el recipiente de su espalda salió y atrapó al enemigo. ._._._._._.quedó paralizada, sin saber que hacer, viendo como Gaara asesinaba a sangre fría a esa extraña persona.

-¿Estas bien?

-...

-¡._._._._._.!

-¡NO!

Ella fue corriendo a su departamento. Ignorando los gritos de Gaara...

-¿VES LO QUE TE DIJE? SOY UN MOUNSTRO. PERDONA ._._._._._., NO QUERIA ASUSTARTE... ¡._._._._._.!

Ella siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su "casa".

Entró llorando y Sasori corrió hacia ella preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

El llanto no la dejaba hablar.

-¡._._._._._.! ¿QUE TE PASA?

-A-apareció u-un ninja y-y G-Gaara l-lo m-mató con su a-arena...

-¿Un ninja? ¿Quería atacarte?

-Mjh, S-si...

-¿Tú que hiciste?

-NADA, NO PUDE HACER NADA... El miedo me paralizó y no podía pensar...

-._._._._._. llevas casi un mes entrenando... No puedes quedarte quieta, puede costarte la vida.

-¡Tenia miedo! Yo...tenía miedo...

-¿Miedo a qué?

-Al ninja, a que me lastimara ... ¡Tenía miedo a morir!

-No debes tenerle miedo a la muerte._._._._._. A todos nos puede llegar en cualquier momento. Además todos vamos a morir algún día ¿no?

-...

-._._._._._., deja de llorar y vamos a dormir.

-...si...

Fueron a acostarse... se durmió enseguida y Sasori hizo una comunicación directa con Pain.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasori?

-Apareció un ninja y quiso atacar a ._._._._._.

-Mierda, ya saben dónde está. ¿Quién era?

-No lo se. No estaba en ese momento. Un Bijuu la salvó.

-¿Un Bijuu?

-Si, se hizo amiga del de ocho colas. No evité que se juntara, en algún momento puede sernos útil.

-Tsk, ten mas cuidado. ._._._._._. es una pieza importante.

-Si, Líder.

Cortaron la comunicación y Sasori se fue a dormir.

Lo que quedaba de esa semana, Hidan entrenó a ._._._._._. Gaara no volvió a verla hasta la semana siguiente.

-H-hola Gaara...

-¡._._._._._.! ¿Estás bien? Perdona, no quería...

-No... No. Yo soy la que tiene que pedirte disculpas. Fui una tonta, no debí irme corriendo. Gracias por salvarme... Seguramente si no estabas, moría.

-No digas eso... Todos sentimos miedo algunas veces...

Ambos se abrazaron y ._._._._._. comenzó a llorar.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Gaara...

-No te preocupes...yo voy a protegerte...

-¿Por Siempre?

-Por Siempre ._._._._._.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si, lo prometo

- Mjh (:

_**"Hice todo lo posible para que te sintieras feliz"**_

Esa semana, la maestra debía ser Konnan.

-¡Hola Pequeña! Mi nombre es Konnan y esta semana yo voy a ser tu maestra

-Si!

-Vamos... Se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento y Konnan le dijo:

-Mira, ._._._._._. durante estas últimas semanas estuviste entrenando duro junto a los hombres. Yo soy una mujer, al igual que tú y como tal, pelear no es lo único que debes saber. Esta semana y todas las semanas que me toque ser tu maestra, no vamos a entrenar físicamente, si no mentalmente.

Konnan se encargó de enseñarle a leer, escribir, hacer cuentas y cosas básicas que cualquier niña debe saber. Le compró ropa y la peinó.

-Konnan, el otro día, cuando estaba jugando con Gaara, vi a un par de nenas que estaban... bailando... Me gustó mucho como lo hacían... Yo...Yo...quiero ir a baile...

-¿Enserio?

-Si...no puedo contárselo a mis maestros, me da vergüenza. Pero contigo es diferente... ¿Puedes anotarme en Baile?

-¡Si! Como no._._._._._. Hoy mismo te anotas, pero tienes que esperar hasta diciembre... así comienzas de cero ... si no, no entenderás nada.

-¡Gracias!

Las siguientes semanas, los maestros fueron: Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame (quien al ser el "hombre pez", le transmitió su amor al agua), y Deidara, en la última semana.

-¿De quien tengo que ser el maestro? No quiero, Uhn.

-¿El va a ser mi maestro?

-¿EH? ¿._._._._._.? ¿LIDER, QUE ES ESTO? ._._._._._., SOY YO, DEIDARA. ¿NO ME RECUERDAS?

-¿Eh?

-Deidara, cállate.

-._._._._._. ...PERDÓN ¿SI? CON MAMA NO...

Sasori golpea a Deidara y él cae al suelo.

-Sasori... No entiendo...¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el?

-No te preocupes, ._._._._._. Está Loco.

-...

-SASORI, TU TIENES QUE VER EN ESTO. LE DIJE A PAIN QUE NO QUERÍA QUE LA TRAJERAN. ¿POR QUE LO HICIERON?

-No me culpes. SON ÓRDENES. Andate, no necesitamos que esta semana le enseñes.

Deidara se fue a la guarida a hablar con Pain muy enojado. El había expresado sus deseos meses antes y a pesar de todo, no le hicieron caso. Él no quería que ._._._._._. ingresara a Akatsuki, después de todo... era una organización mal vista y asesina.

-¡._._._._._. ESTÁ EN AKATSUKI!

-Si, si lo está.

-Aclaré que NO quería que ella estuviera aquí...

-... tiene mucho potencial y...

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! NO QUIERO QUE ELLA FORME PARTE DE ESTA FARSA. NO QUIERO QUE SE CONVIERTA EN ASESINA. ¡POR DIOS, TIENE SOLO 6 AÑOS!

-¡CALLATE, DEIDARA! Todos nosotros formamos parte de una organización, que es Akatsuki. No puedes decir que es una farsa, porque tú también formas parte de ella. ¡._._._._._. es muy poderosa y podremos sobrepasar límites si ella esta de nuestro lado! No me importa cual sea tu opinión, quiero que te retires y que no me molestes más con ese tema. Es así. Yo soy el líder y aquí se obedecen mis órdenes. ¿Entendido?

-...

-Retírate. Tengo que hablar con ._._._._._.

En Sunna:

-Sasori... ¿Qué decía ese chico?

-Nada, solo... alucinaba. Seguramente te habrá confundido con otra persona.

-Pero... dijo mi nombre... ¿Él era mi padre?

-No... Es sólo un compañero de la organización.

-Ah...

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. Ahora que terminó la primera fase de entrenamiento con tus maestros y maestras...¿Qué te pareció?

-Bien...me sentí cómoda. Aprendí bastante, creo.

-¿Con quien te sentiste mejor? Así comienzas la segunda etapa con quien tú quieras...

-Creo que con Tobi..._ *Necesito preguntarle quien era ese tal "Deidara"*_

-Perfecto, mañana vendrá y entrenaran una semana. Hoy conocerás al Líder de la organización...

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Pain. El no será tu maestro... solo viene a hablarte sobre Akatsuki. ¿Si?

-Si...

-Además viene a ver tu progreso. No estés nerviosa, no hay motivo.

Luego de unos minutos, llega Pain.

-Hola, ._._._._._.

-Hola ¿Usted es Pain?

-Si. Un gusto conocerte personalmente.

-Igualmente, supongo.

-Bueno, creo que Sasori ya te habrá dicho algo sobre mí...

-Si, algo así.

-Yo soy el líder de Akatsuki y vengo a contarte por qué estas tú aquí.

-Aja.

-Mira, tienes un potencial digno para cualquier ninja. Si trabajas tus poderes, podrás lograr lo que te propongas ._._._._._. , sólo tienes que entrenar duro. Nosotros apreciamos mucho tus habilidades y te vamos a hacer un pequeño favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Si. Todos los integrantes de la organización, son muy poderosos y destacados ninjas.

-Si, me di cuenta.

-Por ese motivo, nosotros (Akatsuki) te brindaremos ese entrenamiento que te hace falta (para que tú puedas hacer lo que quieras) y a cambio te pediremos que nos ayudes con ciertos temas.

-¿Qué tipo de temas?

-Deberás cumplir misiones que te iremos asignando... Si bien, tu entrenamiento será el mejor (porque nunca antes habíamos entrenado a una persona con tantos Danna), pondrás en riesgo tu vida en cada misión...en realidad, como todos.

-En palabras simples, me están usando.

-No lo tomes de esa forma, suena mal. Sólo míralo desde el sentido de dar para recibir. Nosotros te mostraremos todo lo que tú puedes hacer, para que lo utilices cuando quieras ._._._._._. , pero a cambio queremos que cumplas con unas simples misiones.

-Misiones en las que puedo llegar a morir.

-Si eres fuerte y entrenas, eso no sucederá... ¿Qué dices?

-_*No puedo negarme. Después de todo, son lo único que "conozco". Hasta ahora no me falto nada...¿Será porque me falta todo? Voy a hacerme más fuerte. Además, tengo que estar con ellos para saber de donde vengo...*_ Supongo que está bien, otra alternativa no tengo.

-Perfecto, entonces vengo a "cobrarme" estos meses de entrenamiento.

-¿?

-Tendrás tu primera misión. Pero no te preocupes, no es difícil. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico...Gaara?

-Si...

-Bueno, quiero que te hagas más amiga de él y le saques información.

-¿Para que quieren información de Gaara?

-El es muy poderoso, también. Queremos pedirle prestado sus poderes.

_-*Quien usarlo...*_...

-El es un Bijuu.

-¿Qué es un Bijuu?

-Un Bijuu es una especie de..."monstruo" que poseen ciertas personas (solo 9 en el mundo). Nosotros le extraemos ese monstruo y luego, al reunir los nueve, crearemos un nuevo "monstruo". Que traerá la paz al mundo, para siempre. *¿_Un monstruo que trae la paz?*_

-Yo quiero ver un día cómo le extraen el monstruo a alguien, ¿si?

-Hoy haremos ese proceso. Ven. Vamos a comenzar.

Los tres se dirigieron a la Guarida, pero no por el camino terrestre... si no subterráneo. Era peligroso que los vean.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No, ya llegamos.

Pain y Sasori hicieron unos pases y la puerta se abrió.

Era un lugar oscuro, frío lúgubre. Las paredes estaban húmedas, al igual que el suelo. Era muy laberíntico y cualquier persona que no conociera el lugar, se perdería fácilmente. Estaba formado por 25 habitaciones, de las cuales 20 estaban bien ocultas. El único lugar que tenía luz plena, era el living-comedor. Las habitaciones eran muy amplias y bien distribuidas. Quizás si estuvieran las cosas organizadas de otra forma, sería reconfortante estar allí.

-Bienvenida a la guarida, bienvenida a tu casa. Vamos a pasar al SUM. (Sala de usos múltiples), allí están todos.

Caminaron hacia el SUM. ._._._._._. no recordaba el camino y le pareció muchas veces haber pasado por ese mismo lugar. Tomó como referencia algunas marcas en la pared y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Prefirió no preguntar el por qué de aquella acción.

-Aquí estamos... Chicos, saluden a ._._._._._.

-¡Hola!

-Hola

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿y tu, Konnan?

-Muy bien, gracias Quería avisarte que ya estas en la lista... solo tienes que esperar a noviembre... se adelantó un mes.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Sasori.

-Shhh, cosas de chicas

-Mjh :)

-¿Qué hace aquí, líder?-Dijo Itachi sorprendido.

-Viene a presenciar el rito de la liberación del Bijuu de 4 colas.

-...

-Vamos, hay que comenzar.

Todos los integrantes se dirigieron al lugar donde se realizaría el Rito... hizo lo mismo, pero quedó ajena a todo.

Se pusieron en posición tras unas palabras de Pain, el Chakra comenzó a unirlos a todos. Aquel ninja que poseía al Bijuu, se encontraba en el centro de un círculo, desfallecido. En cuanto todos comenzaron a decir frases imperceptibles, se podía observar como una especie de "humo" (que adoptaba una especie de alma interna) escapaba de su cuerpo mientras el cuerpo, casi muerto, gritaba inconscientemente. Se lo veía sufrir, al igual que a ._._._._._., que pensaba que Gaara era el que estaba allí soportando aquella profanación. Sólo se limitó a callar y observar, pero sacaba conclusiones para sus adentros.

Aquel acto duró 30 minutos y finalizó con el "espíritu" (según ._._._._._.) de aquella víctima, en una especie de escultura de piedra en forma de olla.

._._._._._. confirmó sus suposiciones de que Akatsuki era una organización asesina, compuesta por ninjas poderosos. Pero luego surgieron las siguientes preguntas: "¿Qué tengo que ver en esto? ¿Voy a ser como ellos? ¿Para que me quieren entrenar?"... Sólo el tiempo respondería a esas preguntas, pero mientras tanto, debía preocuparse por encontrar una forma de engañar a Akatsuki, para que su Amigo Gaara no pasara por ese momento. ¿Cómo haría? ¿Qué diría?

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Ehh, lindo, supongo.

-¿Entonces, vas a ayudarnos con Gaara?

-... Si.

-Perfecto. Ah, recuerda: Si no cumples con tu parte, olvídate de nuestro apoyo. Y si no tienes nuestro apoyo, ya sabes, ._._._._._... eres el enemigo. ¿...Comprendes...?

-_*Van a matarme si no cumplo..._ * Si ¿Vamos? Quiero ir con Gaara.

Sasori y ._._._._._. volvieron a Sunna. Ella estuvo pensando todo el camino cómo zafarse de aquella amenaza sin delatar a su amigo. Decidió no contar toda la verdad de lo que le decía Gaara. Mentir no era una opción, porque todos los de Akatsuki eran ninjas de Elite y seguramente sabrían cuando estaría mintiendo. Así que contar una parte del todo, era lo mejor...por ahora. Gaara no debía enterarse, si no... Estaría todo arruinado.

-Yo iré al departamento, nos vemos mas tarde.

Ella se dirigió a la plaza y vio a Gaara en la Hamaca, al igual que todas las otras semanas en las que se reunían.

Gaara era un niño solitario, su madre había muerto y su padre, el Kazekage estaba muerto en vida para él. Estaba al cuidado de su tía... la conocía, era buena persona... pero ella sentía que algo ocultaba.

Él tenía 7 años y era muy poderoso, lo había podido comprobar el día que aquel ninja quiso atacarla. No podía controlar sus poderes, ya que su instinto los controlaba. Había escuchado por ahí que cuando estaba realmente enojado y no podía controlar más aquella bestia interna, se convertía al %100 en un Bijuu. Es decir, que el verdadero poder aun no lo conocía.

-¡Gaara!

-Hola...

-_*¿Por qué habla así? Parece que está triste... ¿Se habrá enterado de algo?_* ¿Qué pasa, Gaara?

-Nada...

-Vamos, dime. Te conozco y se que algo te pasa...

-...

-...

-...

-Solo quiero ayudarte...

-Anoche maté a una persona.

-¡! ¿Por qué?

-Estaba oscuro. Yo estaba en la terraza de mi casa, mirando las estrellas... y apareció un ninja con intenciones de matarme._._._._._.

-Entonces está bien, fue en defensa propia.

-Pero luego de atacarlo, se le cayeron las vendas que ocultaban su cara y me di cuenta que era mi tía.

-¿Tu tía? ¿La que te cuida siempre?

-Si.

-Pero... ¿Por qué hizo algo como eso?

-Le hice la misma pregunta y me dijo que eran órdenes de mi padre. Me contó que todavía sentía rencor porque yo había matado a mi madre cuando nací... ya que tenía un problema de salud... y me dijo que ella nunca me amó verdaderamente. Ella confesó que la arena que siempre me protege, tiene en parte el alma de mi madre...por eso, es la única que me ama. Ahora comprendo la frase que me dijo hace un tiempo "Las heridas físicas pueden curarse, pero las del corazón no... y son mucho mas dolorosas". Ni siquiera puedo suicidarme, la arena me lo impide.

-Gaara...

-... me siento tan... tan... culpable.

-Gaara, es una bendición tener a alguien que te proteja desde otro lugar. Es como tu ángel. No es tu culpa, tu no tienes la culpa de los problemas que aparecen en tu vida pero si eres responsable de cómo reaccionas... Aférrate a la vida, esa vida por la que apostó tu madre el día que naciste. Si ni tu mismo confías en ti, si ni tu mismo te amas ¿Cómo puedes esperar que los otros lo hagan?Mi maestro me dijo que mire por mí, que el mundo es egoísta. Cuídate tu propia espalda, nunca sabrás dónde estas realmente estás seguro. Además... yo te quiero

-... Gracias,._._._._._.

-_*No puedo delatarlo...*_ Comienza tu vida de nuevo... ve a otro lugar, otro lugar donde las personas no te conozcan, así no arman prejuicios contra ti. Haz amigos... cuando crezcas, forma una familia... Ponte un objetivo de vida. Rearma tu existencia. Ámate. Eres un Jinchūriki, eres un blanco fácil. _*Tengo que hacerlo de esta forma, es la única para que tu te alejes de mí sin sospechas*_

-¿Quién te dijo que lo soy? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo nunca te conté nada sobre eso...

_-*...Sólo continúa_* Sólo lo supuse, tu fuerza es prodigiosa y tu mismo dijiste que no podías controlarla. Aparte mi maestro me habló sobre la gente como tú...

-¿La gente como yo? ¿Qué tipo de gente soy?

-No lo tomes así...Sólo hizo un comentario de que eran solitarios y excluidos...

-¿Tu me estas espiando, no? ¿Esa era la verdad, no? ¡Siempre supe que no eras real! ¡Eres solo una falsa y nada más! ¡Hipócrita!

-_*¿QUE TE PASA?_* ¿Qué estás diciendo, Gaara? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy una espía? Me sorprende que no me conozcas, me sorprende que no confíes. ¿Sabes que? No puedo soportar esto. ¡A la mierda! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por tu buena onda! Vengo a preguntarte que te pasa, quiero ayudarte, te conté sobre mí, me contaste sobre vos... ¿Y cuestionas mi solidaridad? Olvídalo, solo olvídate de mi. No me hace bien estar con gente que no me valora... Adiós.

Ella se dirigió al departamento, enojada. Mientras que Gaara se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

-¡GRR! IMBÉCIL.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? -.-'

-El tarado de Gaara que me dice "Hay, sos una espía. ¡Falsa, Hipócrita! Siempre supe que eras así... blah, blah, blah". GRR -.-'

-¿Te descubrió, no?

-Lo mandé a la mierda.

-Bueno, dime. ¿Qué sabes sobre el?

-Bueno, lo que ya te conté el otro día... y hoy me dijo que ayer la "tía" lo había intentado matar, pero que él había reaccionado y pudo evitarlo. Supuestamente la había mandado el Kazekage... Osea su padre.

-Necesitamos que seas su amiga de nuevo.

-No puedo, no confía más en mí. Qué voy a hacer... ¿No le dirás a Pain, verdad? *_*

-Tengo que contarle...

-¡No! ¡No! Por favor, Saso: ´3

-...

-... :(

-Ag. Está bien. Sólo, Sólo deja que pase el tiempo.

-¡SI! ¡Eres el mejor, Sasori!

-Si, si. Ahora a dormir...

-¡Si!

._._._._._. fue a dormir y Sasori se quedó pensando en cómo había podido aquella pequeña niña cambiar tan fácilmente sus pensamientos y modificar sus principios.  
**

Al otro día, despertaron muy temprano ya que tenían que entrenar. Desayunaron y fueron al campo de entrenamiento, donde estuvieron hasta el anochecer.

-Voy a comprar un par de armas para enseñarte a usarlas. Tú quédate aquí. ¿Ok?

-Si...

Sasori se fue, dejando a ... sola. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, un hombre de pelo violáceo, de estatura media y que llevaba lentes. Se acercó a ella y con un cariño sobreactuado le dijo:

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Ya es de noche y la gente mala puede aprovecharse.

-Emm, no te conozco. Y... no me gusta que me hables de esa forma, es muy obvio que estas actuando.

-¿Actuando?

-Mucha gente ya me ha hablado de esa forma... no quiero que se vuelva una costumbre. Sólo quieren caerme bien.

-Mjh, tienes razón... Es feo que te hablen de esa forma.

-¿A ti también te molesta que sean falsos contigo?

-Si...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kabuto, ¿Tú?

-._._._._._.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estaba entrenando con mi maestro, justo ahora se fue a comprar un par de armas. No me gusta entrenar, es muy cansador... sería lindo que se pueda obtener poder sin actuar corporalmente, sino químicamente o algo así.

-Se puede.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú entrenas así?

-Si, algo así.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Quién te enseñó?

-No lo sé, solo lo aprendí. Nadie me lo enseñó, estuve solo desde el principio...

-Ah, eres como yo...

-¿Tú también estas sola?

-Si. No conozco a mis padres y no estoy 100% segura de quién soy.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlos?

-No, primero busca a los tuyos. Además uno de mis maestros dijo que es mejor, porque sí puedo rearmar yo misma mi destino... sin limitaciones ni nada por el estilo.

-Pero el precio a pagar por eso, es muy caro: es olvidar quien eres, borrar tu pasado.

-Ya lo hice. No recuerdo nada de lo que hice hace un par de meses atrás. Sólo se que me desperté y ya estaba con mis maestros... sobre mis padres, no me dijeron nada. ¡Quiero que me enseñes cómo entrenar de la forma que tú entrenas!

-Es complicado...

-¡Dale! Prometo que aprenderé rápido

-...

-Además, quiero que seas mi maestro.

-No puedes ir por la vida reclutando maestros.

-Tampoco puedo ir por la vida preguntándole a todos los que me cruzo si son mis padres, pero sin embargo lo hago. Sólo quiero valerme por mi misma... quiero que reconozcan quien soy...

-...

-¡Por favor, Danna!

-...

- :(

-Ag. Está bien.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!

-No puedo enseñarte en mí... "casa", tampoco voy a ir a la tuya... así que todos los lunes nos encontraremos aquí e iremos a un lugar que conozco. Ven temprano, como a las 7... 8. ¿Ok?

-¡Claro!

-Debo irme, nos vemos ...

-Adiós Kabuto

-Ah, otra cosa. No le cuentes a nadie que yo seré tu maestro...y quiero que vengas sola...

-Ok, trato

Kabuto se fue y luego de unos minutos llega Sasori.

-Listo.

Siguieron entrenando durante toda esa semana a igual ritmo.

-Danna, estoy muy cansada...

-Ser ninja es difícil y si quieres ser poderosa, aún más.

-¿Puedo tener un día a la semana de descanso? Por favor...

-No.

-Danna, por favor._._._._._.

-No.

-¡Vamos! He entrenado durante casi dos meses sin descansar... Tengo solo seis años, tendré mucho más tiempo para entrenar...

-...

-¡Te prometo que al otro día daré lo mejor de mí!

-...

-¿Si?

-Tsk, está bien.

-Los lunes... Así... ¡Así comienzo mejor la semana!

-Ok, los lunes no hay entrenamiento. Al otro día, habrá más exigencia ¿ok?

-¡Si!

Al lunes de la semana siguiente, ._._._._._. se encontró con Kabuto. Ambos fueron a una cabaña de por ahí y él le enseñó algunas cosas básicas de cómo controlar su propio cuerpo a través de mezclas y sustancias. No era cansador, si lo comparamos con el otro entrenamiento...

Más tarde, ella regresó a su casa y durmió.

Durante toda esa semana, su maestro fue Zetsu y en la próxima fue Itachi... a excepción del lunes, dónde ella estuvo con Kabuto.

La otra semana su Danna fue Tobi... aunque el lunes volvió a reunirse con Kabuto.

-¡Kabuto!

-Hola..

-¿Cómo estás?

- Mas o menos.

-¿Por qué?

-No, no importa...

-¡Vamos, dime! Quiero ayudarte...

-...

-No diré nada.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿De?

-Mi maestro, me trata como a un inútil...ya no lo soporto.

-Te trata de esa forma porque no conoce el verdadero potencial que hay en ti. No sabe lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-Seguro que si me tuviera algo de miedo, no sería de esa forma.

-¿Tú le tienes miedo?

-No, porque yo voy a ser más poderoso que él.

-No, ya sé. Pero me refiero a... ¿Tu, Ahora, le tienes miedo? En este momento, en tu presente.

-... Algo.

-¿Pero no lo conoces, no sabes cuales son sus puntos débiles?

-Si... pero necesito que viva mas tiempo.

-¿Sabes cual es la mejor muerte? Es la que hace feliz a quienes te rodearon en vida...

-Si... tienes razón. Sólo tengo que esperar... tiempo al tiempo.

-El que espera, desespera. El fin justifica a los medios. Si realmente vale tu recompensa, lo que estas pasando ahora es lo de menos.

-... ¿si?

-Aja.

-Bueno... no perdamos el tiempo, vamos a entrenar.

-Hablar sobre que te sucede y escuchar opiniones, no es perder el tiempo. Es invertirlo a futuro...

-...Haces que me sienta importante...

-Es que sos importante, además eres mi Danna.

-Nunca tuve a un Kohai.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, dicen.

-Voy a enseñarte todo lo que sepa.

-Todo, todo... no. Algo tienes que llevarte a la tumba, algo que todos digan "sólo Kabuto sabía hacerlo"... Tu sello

-Tú serás mi sello, el poder que obtendrás será mi sello personal.

-¿Enserio? Me siento privilegiada

-Mjh, vamos

6 años más de rutina, surgió efecto. Entrenamiento, mentiras y muchas preguntas sin responder fueron aquellas cosas que rodearon a ._._._._._. durante ese tiempo. Ahora tenía 12 años y su mente era más abierta. Había aprendido mucho, tanto de sus maestros en Akatsuki como de Kabuto. Hasta ahora nadie se había enterado de que ella estaba siendo entrenada por el subordinado de Orochimaru. Todos sentían inmenso cariño por aquella niña y ella aprendió a apreciar a quienes la rodeaban.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo y era adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente: Konoha. Su nueva misión era vivir allí como una más y recolectar toda la información posible sobre el Bijuu de nueve colas, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Y aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de "El día en que la realidad superó la fantasía". ¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus review para saber qué opinan (:**


	3. El tiempo no perdona

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3: "KONOHA"

* * *

**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?**

**No pertenezco aquí...**

* * *

La gente se acostumbra a su entorno, después de todo... no queda otra opción._ ._._._._._. _perdió la memoria, tal y como lo había previsto Pain. Sólo le facilitaron la información de que antes ella tenía una familia, pero mintieron diciendo que la habían abandonado. Sólo se limitó a creerlo. Por un extraño motivo, para ella, recordar el pasado le daba una sensación extrañamente incómoda dentro de si.

Aprendió a pelear, pero no aprendió a amar. Aprendió a tener resistencia, pero no aprendió sobre la vida. Vivía como en una burbuja, una hermética burbuja que la alejaba de todo aquello que la hacía ser quien es.

Ese año la inscribieron en la escuela de Konoha. Era un peón más en el tablero de ajedrez. La estaban manipulando, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Le estaban consumiendo la infancia, pero ella se daba cuenta o quizás no quería darse cuenta.

-Hoy es tu primer día en la escuela de Konoha, quiero que recolectes información. Es tu primera misión oficial... Ten cuidado, nadie debe saber que formas parte de Akatsuki.

-Entendido...

-Itachi y Sasori estarán allí todas las noches para que les cuentes qué sabes.-Avisó Pain

-... ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar allá?

-Depende de la información que traigas. Vamos, se te hará tarde.

-Ok.

Sasori e Itachi la llevaron hasta Konoha.

-No falles. Esta vez no podré ocultarte como antes...-Dijo Sasori

-Estaremos vigilándote.

-Ok.

No conocía a nadie. Estaba sola en un lugar desconocido...

_-*La gente de aquí es muy rara...* _Emm, Hola. Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde queda la Escuela de Konoha?

_-¡Hola! Si, voy para allá. Si quieres te acompaño..._

_-¡Si, gracias! Por cierto, me llamo ._._._._._._

_-Naruto, un gusto conocerte... ¿Eres nueva en la aldea, no?_

_-*Naruto... Tú eres a quien busco.* _Si... soy estudiante de intercambio. Estoy perdida, la aldea es muy grande y no conozco nada.

-¡Te acompaño!

-Bueno (: Gracias..

Llegaron al lugar rápidamente. Era una escuela muy grande, gente caminando por todos lados... saludándose, hablando...

Era el primer día de clases, es normal que lo hagan.

-Ven, acompáñame... voy a saludar a mis amigos.

-Claro...

Caminaron hacia un grupo de gente... Y Naruto los saludó a todos enérgicamente.

-Chicos, ella es ._._._._._. Es una estudiante de intercambio...

-¡Hola a todos!-Saludó ... amistosamente.

-Ellos son: Sasuke...

-Mjh, hola.

-Sakura...

-Hola :)

-Ten-ten...

-Hola, ...

-Shino...

-Buen día...

-Shikamaru...

-Mjh, problemático... hola.

-Ino...

-¿Cómo estás?

-Chouji...

-¿Tienes comida?

-Rock-Lee...

-H-Hola...

-Hinata...

-... Hola... *_¿Es la misma persona?*_

-Y Gaara...

-Mjh... Hola,._._._._._. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

-Tsk, Si... ¿No?

_-..._

-Encantada de conocerlos, espero poder llevarme bien con todos. Emm, Hinata... tengo el presentimiento de que te conozco de algún lado... ¿Puede ser?

_-*¿No se acuerda?* _Emm... no se, no creo..._ *¿Por qué miento?*_

-Ah, bueno :)

-¿De dónde venís?-Preguntó Ino

-Ahh, de... Sunna.

-¿Sunna? ¿Dónde queda?

-País de la Arena.-Respondió Gaara

-... Sunna queda en el País de la Arena. Pero mi elemento no es la arena, no nací en ese lugar...

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de instituto- Dijo Naruto.

-... Me mudé.

-¿Con tus padres?

-Mjh... Ojalá.

-¿Por qué ojalá?

-Ni siquiera los conozco, supongo que estarán muertos.

-No digas así...

-Si no están muertos físicamente, lo están para mí, mentalmente. Que más da, no les importo.

-...

-...

-...

_-Pero, bueno. No importa cambiemos de tema._

-No tienes sentimientos...-Dijo asombrada Sakura.

-No es que no los tenga, es solo que no sé que es tener una madre o un padre. No puedo estar triste por algo que no conozco.

-¿No te duele estar sola?

-Mucha gente está sola, te acostumbras. Además, me tengo a mi misma... y es todo lo que necesito.

-... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-Preguntó cierto pelinegro que escuchaba con interés la conversación.

-._._._._._., ._._._._._. ._._._._._. ¿Tu?

-Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Vos sos el hermano de...?

-...Si...

-¿Hermano?-Cuestionó asombrado y desconcertado Naruto.

-Si, no importa.

-Pero...

-DIJE QUE NO IMPORTA. No quiero hablar sobre eso. ..., ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo... lo se...

-...

-Vamos, hay que entrar... se nos hará tarde.

Todos entraron a sus respectivos salones. Sasuke se quedó pensando en cómo ella sabía sobre su parentesco con Itachi.

_Se sentaron en sus lugares. ... tenía a un lado a Naruto y del otro a Sasuke._

Un hombre de pelo oscuro y amarrado con una coleta ingresó al salón.

_Su nombre era Iruka._

-Buen día a todos.

-Buen día...

-Para los que me conocen, es un placer volverlos a ver y para los que no, mi nombre es Iruka y fui el maestro de todos ellos. A partir de este año se dividirán en equipos... Equipos que deberán respetar. Junto a las autoridades estuvimos revisando sus expedientes y estuvimos organizando algunas cosas. Sólo queda evaluar las condiciones de un par de personas y ya nombraremos los grupos.

-¡Si!

-Pasemos al campo de entrenamiento y evaluaremos a los que faltan.

Todos los ninjas se dirigieron al campo.

- ._._._._._. ._._._._._., Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hiugga, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, acérquense que voy a nombrar quien peleara contra quien.

Se acercaron todos. Gaara miraba disimuladamente a ..., y pensaba en todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía de su infancia.

-Kiba vs Temari/ Kankuro vs Neji/._._._._._. vs Gaara.

-Mjh, vamos a ver qué aprendiste con todos tus "maestros".

-Siempre quise pelear contra ti...

La primera pelea "Kiba vs Temari" fue tranquila. Kiba estaba nervioso y Temari lo subestimó. Iruka terminó la pelea justo antes de que Temari lo lastimara con su gran abanico. Eso significó que Temari era más poderosa.

"Kankuro vs Neji" fue atrapante. Neji es un Hiugga, es decir, pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de todo el país de la Hoja. Kankuro, el marionetista, era muy rápido y práctico... pero la victoria se la llevó el poseedor del Byakugan (Neji).

"._._._._._. vs Gaara" fue una pelea llena de misterios. Ambos peleaban gracias a ese rencor interno que poseían, pero ninguno olvidaba aquellos mágicos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Ella aprendió mucho durante esos seis años y Gaara tenía aquel poder oculto que ya poseía por naturaleza. Sin dudas fue la pelea más impresionante, interesante y emocionante de las tres. Sasuke miraba con interés, al igual que todos. ._._._._._. utilizó el Katón y el Chidori, entre otras grandiosas técnicas... técnicas que dejaron perplejos a Gaara y sobre todo a Sasuke.

Gaara utilizó su arena y su rapidez mental. La pelea terminó en un empate, ya que Iruka la cortó justo en el momento en que estaban por darse el choque de los Jutsu.

-Muy bien, ya tengo los equipos armados. Vamos al salón.-Avisó Iruka.

-La verdad, esperaba más emoción.-Dijo ._._._._._.

-Has entrenado mucho... Ya casi puedes alcanzarme.-Alardeó Gaara.

-Yo no te alcanzo, Gaara... te supero, que es diferente...

-Si, claro. Como no.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a usar el Katón y el Chidori?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Me lo enseñó mi maestro.

-... ¿Quién es tu maestro?

-... *_No puedo decirlo_* Se llama_... Ibiza._

-¿Ibiza? ¿Es Uchiha?

-Emm, creo que no.

_-..._

_-._._._._._., _ven un momento. Quiero hablar contigo.

Iruka guió a ... hacia afuera del Salón.

-He visto que puedes controlar más de un elemento...

-Si... Agua, Fuego, Rayo, Aire, Tierra.

-Mejor dicho todos...

-Ajá.

_-... *Voy a tenerte vigilada...* _Perfecto, vamos.

Ingresaron al salón y ._._._._._. se sentó en su lugar.

-Ahora nombraré a los equipos de a tres personas. Cada equipo tendrá un nombre y un Sensei. Los organizaré de acuerdo a sus capacidades. NO QUIERO QUE SE CAMBIEN DE EQUIPO, VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS. Bueno, escuchen atentamente:

Equipo 7: Sensei: Hatake Kakashi. Miembros: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke,_ ._._._._._. ._._._._._._

_** "Es tan perfecto que asusta, porque nunca es justa la felicidad"**_

Equipo 8: Sensei: Yuuhi Kurenai. Miembros: Aburame Shino, Hyugga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba.

Equipo Baki: Sensei: Baki. Miembros: Temari, Gaara, Kankuro. (Etc.)

Hoy mismo se reunirán con su Sensei. Ahora les entregaré las direcciones y los horarios. Siéntense en los bancos con su respectivo equipo.

Así lo hicieron. Iruka les entregó los papeles y ellos miraron lo que decía en el.

-Hatake Kakashi, Plaza de la Luna, 15:30 hs.-Leyó Naruto

-¿Quién es Hatake Kakashi?

-Uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea. Es mal visto por todos los alumnos porque nunca aprueba a nadie.

-... Ah, gracias por aclararlo.-Dijo ._._._._._.

Además les comentó que había varios talleres en la escuela. Ellos tenían que elegir uno o más y realizarlo. ._._._._._.y las demás chicas tenían como obligación danza. Los chicos tenían que hacer obligatoriamente futbol. Dentro de una semana comenzarían.

Ese día a las 15:30 se reunieron Sasuke, Naruto y ._._._._._.en la Plaza de la Luna. Su Sensei llegó una hora tarde.

-¡Perdonen por la tardanza!

Hatake Kakashi era un hombre alto de aproximadamente treinta años. Su pelo era color plata y llevaba una máscara que cubría su boca y además su banda que llevaba la insignia de la aldea, cubría su ojo. En su mano derecha tenía un libro de Icha-Icha.

-Hace una hora estamos aquí.-Dijo ._._._._._.enojada por la espera.

-Si... jajá... es que me perdí buscando a un gato negro.

-Es la escusa más paupérrima que escuché en mi corta vida.-Retrucó.

-Mjh, es verdad.

-Ajá. Y yo soy una asesina serial de Akatsuki. Si, si... claro. Un gato.

En sus palabras sobresalía la ironía. Nadie sospechó de nada.

-Ya quisieras ser parte de Akatsuki... JAJAJA.-Se burló Kakashi.

-Tsk _ *idiota*_

-Bueno, basta de pavadas. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y voy a ser su Sensei hasta que se gradúen como Jounnins. Quiero que se presenten de izquierda a derecha. Digan su nombre, edad, fecha de cumpleaños, que es lo que mas les gusta, que es lo que mas odian, cuál es su hobby y cual es su sueño.

-¡Empiezo yo! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Tengo trece años y cumplo el 10 de octubre. Me gusta comer el Ramen de Ichiraku, especialmente con Iruka-Sensei. Lo que más odio son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que el Ramen esté listo. Mi hobby es comer los diferentes tipos de Ramen y compararlos. Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage, así la gente me tendrá en cuenta.

-Mjh, interesante... Ahora tú...

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo trece años y cumplo el 23 de Julio. Me gustan pocas cosas y me disgusta todo... no tengo un sueño, pero si una ambición... matar a cierto hombre.

-¿Matar a cierto hombre? ¿A quien?-Preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

-Eso no te incumbe.

_-... _

-¡Voy yo! Mi nombre es ._._._._._. ._._._._._. tengo 12 años. Cumplo el 18 de julio. Me gusta bailar y me disgusta la gente inútil. Mi sueño es convertirme en leyenda, así las futuras generaciones me recordarán cuando digan mi nombre y sentirán orgullo *...*

-Los tres tienen sueños ambiciosos. Me gustaría conocer su pasado y así analizar mejor su presente.

-¿Para que quieres analizar nuestro presente? Nosotros somos libres de hacer lo que queremos...

-No se si recuerdas,._._._._._., pero yo soy tu Sensei.

-Sos mi Sensei, no mi psicólogo ni mi mejor amigo.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Tu trabajo es enseñarnos y nada más. No cuestionarnos, preguntarnos ni conocernos. Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, solo quiero ser tu alumna. Así que si quieres saber algo sobre mi pasado, no te esfuerces en preguntármelo porque no tengo la menor intención de contarte nada.

**_"Todo lo que yo hago esta mal"_**

_-_Mjh_ *Cómo voy a bajarte esos humitos, ._._._._._.*. _Perfecto. Tú eres libre de contar lo que te plazca.

-Obviamente.

-¿Por qué no te gusta hablar sobre tu pasado?-Dijo Naruto.

-Porque me gustaría cambiarlo y hay ciertas cosas que me dan vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Quién ser avergüenza de su pasado?

-Yo me avergüenzo de mi misma. Porque hay cosas que debería saber y no las sé. Me avergüenzo de mi ignorancia y de mi falta de información. No es que no quiera contar porque creo que son chusmas, si no que no sé que contar... Porque, ni yo misma sé sobre mí.

_-..._

_-..._

-Créeme que me pasa lo mismo.-Admitió Naruto.

_-..._

-Basta de filosofía, vamos con una prueba sencilla.

Kakashi tenía dos cascabeles y al ser tres personas, había una que no obtendría su objetivo y quedaría atado durante todo el día a un tronco.

Los dos que agarraron los cascabeles fueron Sasuke y ._._._._._. . Naruto quedó atado al tronco. Mientras los otros comían, Naruto los observaba con hambre. Kakashi dijo que no le dieran de comer por nada del mundo, ya que si lo hacían tendrían un castigo.

-Ag. Tengo hambre...-Sollozaba Naruto

_-..._

_-..._

-Siento que voy a morir...

-...

_-..._

-Ay, mi panza vibra mucho...

-Toma.

._._._._._. le dio su comida y en ese momento aparece Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo con aparente enojo su sensei.

-Eh, eh... perdón, fue mi culpa, yo rogué por comida.

-JAJAJAJA No te excuses. Aquel que deja a sus amigos sufrir es una verdadera lacra. No importan los castigos, no se puede dejar a un amigo a la deriva. Son un equipo y ustedes son los únicos que estarán juntos en el momento de la pelea. Si no se cuidan las espaldas entre ustedes ¿Quién lo hará?

Las palabras de Kakashi fueron claras y concisas.

Esa noche, cuando ._._._._._., Sasuke y Naruto estaban cenando, los tres solos, se conocieron un poco más.

-._._._._._., ¿Tu ya conocías a Gaara, no? Hoy cuando los presenté, parecía que ya se habían visto.

-...- Escuchaba atentamente Sasuke.

-...Si. Nos conocimos cuando éramos chicos. Pero por cosas de la vida nos peleamos y no nos volvimos a ver. Tienen que tener cuidado con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Gaara es un Jinchūriki.

-...-Naruto se limitó a callar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un Jinchūriki es una persona que posee en su interior a un Bijuu, o sea una bestia que solo demuestra su poder si el contenedor se enoja y deja que ella salga. Además, Gaara tiene problemas de niño. Su padre lo mandó muchas veces a matar... su madre murió cuando él nació... etc.

-Yo...

_-... *Vamos, habla*_

_-_¿Tu que?

-Yo... tengo más hambre. ¿Pedimos otra cosa?

_-*Tsk, Idiota.* _¡Claro!_ *No puedo decirlo así como así, no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que con Gaara*..._

-El Ramen de aquí es el mejor.

-Si. Emm, disculpen... pero tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué,...?

_-._.. Me olvidé que tenía planes para hoy a la noche._ *Es hora de hablar con Itachi y con Sasori*_

-Ah, ok. Adiós... ¡nos vemos mañana!

-¡Si! Nos vemos.

._._._._._. se fue hacia su casa por el camino más largo y confuso, así confundiría al que quiera seguirla. Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que ya era tarde y que debía irse, pero en vez de irse a su casa, persiguió sigilosamente a ._._._._._. Ella se dio cuenta, por eso cuando no fue directamente a su casa, si no que fue a ver a Gaara. No sabía que iba a decirle.

_-...*¿Qué le invento ahora?* _Emm, Hola...

Gaara estaba entrenando en el techo de su departamento.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Creo que es hora de que maduremos un poco y arreglemos las cosas. ¿No?

-Una persona traidora, nunca cambia. Además, ¿Qué confianza tengo de que en este mismo momento no hay alguien de los tuyos ahí afuera? O quizás quieras sacarme información, como la otra vez. ¿No?

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente.._._._._._. medía cuidadosamente sus palabras, mientras que Gaara ya había notado su presencia gracias a su arena que se encontraba sobra toda el área de alrededor.

-No digas idioteces, Gaara._ *Si hasta tuve que mentirme a mi misma para no dañarte* _Sabes que te quiero, fuiste mi primer amigo...

-Tsk, sigues mintiendo. *_¿Qué mierda quiere el Uchiha aquí?*_

_-*Sólo quería protegerte* _Eres la persona que más me conoces. Es más, tú me conoces igual que yo a mi misma._ *Mierda, Sasuke. Metete en tus asuntos.*_

-Tú también me conoces, más que nadie. Por ese motivo me molestó que me hayas espiado así, sólo querías información..._ *Otro espía más tenemos.*_

_-... *¿Por qué no se va? Ag*_

-¿Para que trajiste al paquete?- Refiriéndose obviamente a Sasuke. Cosa que el no notó.

-Yo no lo traje, vino solo.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con ese tipo de gente... va, qué decirte si son igual que tú_._

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-Demostrarme que verdaderamente vales la pena.

-Tsk, si no tuviera moros en la costa... sería más fácil.

-No es mi problema.

-No, ya lo sé. Pero tampoco el mío.

-Hace un rato que estamos hablando... qué imbécil.

-Mjh ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a jugar a las escondidas, Sasuke_?_-Preguntó ella mirando al cielo, resignada.

Éste, al escuchar su nombre, se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-No es el momento. Adiós, debo irme_._

._._._._._. se fue a su casa, sin que la persiguiera nadie más que Itachi y Sasori. Gaara fue a entrenar... Era obvio que esperaría aquella explicación con ansias.

-Hola,._._._._._.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Qué fue eso con Gaara?

-Iba a venir para aquí directamente luego de ir a comer con los chicos, pero Sasuke me seguía y como me iba a ver, no podía estar con ustedes.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Nos referimos a la conversación.

-¿La exageré un poco, no? Así Sasuke queda desconcertado...

-¿No hay otro problema que yo no sepa, no?-Preguntó Itachi.

-¿Otro problema? Emm, No.

-Bueno. ¿Qué información tienes?-Sasori, para cubrirla, cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Información importante, no. Emm, algo interesante... Ahhh. Tsk, no lo sé. No puedo sacarle información a la gente el primer día que los conozco. No me pregunten todos los días. Sólo díganme qué quieren saber y yo les averiguo, pero a MI MANERA. Sin que me cuestionen, ni nada.

-Queremos información sobre los problemas internos de Konoha y sobre algunas personas.

-Uzumaki, Gaara, el Hokage, Danzo, etc.

-Perfecto. Denme tiempo y yo se la consigo. Pero no me apuren. Déjenme pensar en cómo lo haré... Emm, Ahhh..._ *Tengo que conseguir información sin ser descubierta... Kabuto quizás pueda ayudarme* _

-...

-...

-¡Listo! Ya tengo mis próximos objetivos. Pero llevará tiempo...y bastante. ¿Si?

-Tsk, Ok. No aceptaremos fallas en la misión.

-Perfecto, porque no las habrá.

Al otro día, ella se levantó temprano porque tenía una misión con el equipo 7. Estaba viviendo sola, en un departamento del centro de Konoha. Se levantó de la cama, se bañó desayunó y luego se arregló. Cuando ya estaba lista, salió y se dirigió a la misma plaza del día anterior.

-Buen Día (:

-¡Hola, ._._._._._.! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Esperando otra vez Kakashi...

-Su puntualidad es un caso perdido.

-Si...

-¡Sasuke! No te había visto... aunque anoche sí lo hice... ¿Cómo estás?

-Tsk, Bien.

-Ah, yo también estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. La próxima vez, trata de ser mejor espía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo tú?

._._._._._. se acercó y le susurró, de modo que Naruto no escuchara.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, yo no me meto en los tuyos.

-Sé que escondes algo.

-Mi problema. El día que quiera saber sobre ti, a cambio te contaré sobre mi, si quieres.

_-..._

En ese momento, llega Kakashi.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Bien!

-Hola.

-Tsk, hola.

-Toda esta semana vamos a entrenar desde las 6:00 hasta las 15:00hs ya que el miércoles de la semana que viene tenemos una misión.

-¿Y usted a que hora llegará? ¿A las 7:30?

-JAJAJA -.- Ustedes son los que tienen que entrenar,._._._._._., no yo. A las seis los quiero aquí y si yo no estoy tienen que comenzar a entrenar ustedes. Así cuando llego, les enseño algo nuevo. Pronto tendremos una misión.

-Me parece justo.

-...

-¿De qué se trata la misión?

-El miércoles de la semana que vienen lo sabrán.

-... :(

-Igual, es grado D o con mucha suerte C, fácil.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Si, pero igual tienen que hacerla bien.

-¿Cuándo es el examen para ser Chunnin?- Preguntó ._._._._._.

-el entrenamiento tiene que ser aprobado por mí. Luego de que los apruebe, tienen que rendir el examen Chunnin. Y recién cuando pasen ese examen, tienen que rendir el examen Jounnin. Aunque si quieren, una vez que yo los apruebe, pueden rendir el examen Jounnin... pero ahí es matar o morir. No nos hacemos responsables de lo que les pase. Como poder pueden, pero ustedes deciden si están entrenados o no. Hasta el día de hoy, nadie a hecho eso.

-¿Cómo te evalúan?

-Yo los evalúo según sus capacidades. El examen Chunnin, es una prueba de todos los equipos contra todos. Y el Jounnin es una pelea en la que no ganas hasta no dejar inútil al otro. No tienes que matarlo, solo dejarlo gravemente.

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡No podemos hacerle eso a nuestros propios compañeros, es ilógico!

-Así son las reglas.

_-*Tiene razón, es ilógico. Voy a hablar con el Hokage sobre esto.*-_Dijo para sus adentros ...

-Comencemos a entrenar. Vamos a hablar sobre el Chakra.

Todo aquello de lo que estaban hablando, ...ya lo sabía. Kakashi les mandó un par de ejercicios corporales para hacer, de los cuales ella hizo con facilidad. No podía esperar hasta el 15 de diciembre del próximo año para rendir aquel examen si quería ser ANBU rápidamente.

Ser ANBU significa ser un ninja importante defensor de la aldea.

Además creyó conveniente hablar con el Hokage sobre aquellos malos métodos. Cuando terminó el día de entrenamiento, se dirigió directamente a la oficina del Hokage.

_T_uvo que hablar con mucha gente para llegar al Hokage, pero lo logró.

El Hokage es la representación máxima del país de la Hoja. El poder iba pasando de generaciones en generaciones pero no era una dinastía. La gente elegía a quien los iba a representar, y siempre era el más poderoso de la aldea.

Éste era el tercer Hokage.

-Buen día, Seños Hokage :)

-Buen día, pequeña. ¿Tú eres ._._._._._., verdad?

Ella se sorprendió ya que aquel hombre al que no conocía, sabía su nombre.

-Si... Vengo a hablarle sobre un tema que me inquieta y que me parece totalmente ilógico.

-Dime.

-Es sobre el examen Jounnin.

-¿Tu eres Gennins, no?

-Si, pero mi Sensei me habló sobre los exámenes... y quería decirle que estoy totalmente en contra de ese examen.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puede ser que Konoha pierda ninjas de manera tan estúpida.

-Es examen se hace para ver quien vale y quien no.

-Todos valen por igual y ese examen contradice a todo lo enseñado hasta ese momento. ¿Dónde queda el compañerismo, si en ese momento tenemos que matar a nuestro propio compañero? ¿Dónde está la fuerza del país, si nos matamos entre nosotros? Un país no puede ser respetado, de esa forma. Si queremos defender a los ciudadanos de los peligros externos, debemos entrenar para combatir contra los otros y no contra nosotros mismos.

-Tienes razón... pero se cree que de esa forma se cortan los lazos y no se une sentimentalmente con nadie... porque en una pelea, eso juega en contra.

-Si el que pelea, pelea por si mismo, no ganará nada. Si pelea por los que ama, seguro saldrá victorioso... porque es diferente pelear sin ninguna motivación, que a pelear por un fin... y más si ese fin es defender a los que amas. Además, de la forma en que lo hacen ustedes, se crearán más enemigos. Yo creo que los valores hacen a la persona, y la persona mejora al Ninja.

-Voy a revisar lo que me dices... Gracias por abrirme los ojos.

-De nada. Entonces, me retiro. ¿Puedo quedarme tranquila de que usted lo resolverá?

-Si...

-Bueno... ¡Adiós! Y Gracias por escucharme.

._._._._._. se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. La falsa simpatía a veces servía para engañar a las personas. Cuando estaba saliendo, el Hokage le dice:

-¿Te gustaría ser parte de nosotros y ayudarnos a pensar alguna forma de modificar eso?

-¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?

-Los que gobernamos, los que protegemos a todos. Las autoridades...

-Soy una Gennins. ¿Cree usted que es conveniente?

-¿Tu crees que puedes ser Jounnin?

-Evalúenme en algún examen que lo demuestre y le haré ver que si.

-Perfecto. Mañana a las 8:30 ven aquí y te designaré una misión que deberás hacer sola. Si la haces con éxito, serás Jounnin, si no... Seguirás siendo Gennins. ¿Te parece?

-Si... Me parece perfecto. Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Avísale a Kakashi.

-¡Si!

._._._._._. se retiró de la oficina. Estaba a un paso de ahorrarse años de pérdida de tiempo. Tenía que hacer la misión perfectamente, y así tendría todo perfectamente resuelto.

Todo el resto del día entrenó como nunca, aunque dejó tiempo necesario para dormir. No podía tener sueño. Estaba segura de que todo saldría bien.

Al otro día, a las 6 se dirigió al lugar de encuentro con Kakashi. Por alguna extraña razón, él llegó temprano. Al parecer, el Universo conspiraba en que ella debía ser Jounnin.

-Hoy no voy a poder entrenar con ustedes.

-¿Por qué?

-El Hokage me citó a las 8:30. Si no les molesta, tengo que entrenar una hora más sola.

-¿Para qué te llamó?

-Ayer fui a hablar con el Hokage, como ya les había dicho, sobre ese tema de que no me gustaba los métodos de la evaluación. Dijo que tengo que ayudarlos a cambiar, y me ofrecieron ser parte de ellos, pero tengo que rendir un examen. Si apruebo, voy a ser Jounnin...

-¿Enserio? ¡Es Genial!-Se alegró Naruto.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Suerte!

-Gracias, Sensei :)

-...

-¡Dile algo, Sasuke!

-Éxitos.

-¡Gracias!

Cuando se hicieron las 8:30 ella estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Había gente de todo tipo: Jounnins, Gennins, y seguramente alguno que otro Anbu encubierto.

Por suerte, tanto esfuerzo tuvo recompensa. Las autoridades dijeron que primero tenía que rendir el examen Chunnin a fin de año y que si lo aprobaba, sería una Jounnin. Pero por ahora sería una ANBU, allí se comprobaría su nivel y más adelante, seguiría escalando de categorías. Al terminar los exámenes:

-... Un gusto verte de nuevo.

-No tengo ganas de hablar. ¿Quién eres?

-No me reconoces... que feo. Tantos años juntos...

-Espera. ¿Tú eres K...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Kabuto le tapó la boca.

-Shhh, no digas mi nombre. Es peligroso.

-¿Qué haces con ese disfraz?

-No es un disfraz, yo soy ANBU.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo hiciste?

-Me llamaron. Y me mandaron a reclutarte a ti.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. ¿Quieres unirte?

-¡Claro! Pero... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Yo formo parte de los Anbu que están dirigidos por Danzo. Seríamos lo "Mal visto". Nosotros conseguimos información y tratamos de destruir Konoha, entre otras cosas. Debe ser un secreto.

-Yo quiero ser parte ¿Es seguro?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estar en ese grupo.

-No, no lo es.

-Mejor aún, me gustan los desafíos.

-Mjh, te extrañé.

-Igual yo, idiota.

Se abrazaron, hacía un par de semanas que no se veían.

-Hoy a la tarde tienes que reunirte con Danzo.

-Ahí estaré.

Esa misma tarde, se reunieron ._._._._._. y Danzo en un escondite secreto.

-.._._._._._.un gusto conocerte personalmente. Me han hablado muy bien de ti.

-Usted debe ser Danzo. El gusto es mío.

-Ninjas de nuestro equipo han visto tus habilidades y les parece una lástima de que las Autoridades te hagan esperar.

-La verdad, tenía muchas ganas de ser parte de la política de Konoha.

-Queremos reclutarte, así formarás parte de nosotros.

-¿Y... qué significa ser ANBU?

-Es una buena pregunta. Escucha: ANBU es el "lado oscuro", las siglas son la contracción de Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Fuerza Militar Especial Táctica de Eliminación). Es una organización de ninjas de élite bajo las órdenes directas del kage. La primera de éstas apareció en Konoha y fue creada por el Segundo Hokage, siendo más tarde adoptada por otras aldeas. Los ANBU de Konoha llevan un uniforma distintivo, con máscaras de animales del zodíaco chino, un tatuaje en el brazo, chaleco plateado y protectores de metal en los antebrazos, así como un ninjato (Otra forma de decir katana, solo que de menor tamaño). Existen algunos departamentos conocidos, como: *Fuerza de tortura y de interrogación de Konoha, dirigida por Ibikki. *Raíz, dirigida por mi, pero somos una facción que a veces actúa al margen del Hokage. Estas unidades de Elite tienen un libro llamado "Libro Bingo", donde aparece toda la información de sus objetivos.

"Nuestras tareas son: *Protección personal del Hokage.

*Recopilación de información

*Persecución y asesinato de ninjas renegados o extremadamente peligrosos.

*Protección de la aldea contra ataques externos.

*Realización de misiones de riesgo elevado en países enemigos.

"Estamos divididos en 4 escuadrones:

*Búsqueda y recopilación de información.

*Asesinatos

*Protección

*Misiones.

"El Hokage te mandó con nosotros, seguramente ellos también estarán vigilándote. Kabuto te recomendó. ¿Estás dispuesta a ocultar, matar, buscar, mentir, etc.?

-Créeme que eso lo hago todos los días. Sí, estoy dispuesta.

-Todo lo que pase queda aquí dentro. No puedes contar nada o solo contarás lo que nosotros digamos. Si dices algo, no tendremos ningún problema en matarte.

-Ok. Es un hecho.

-Bienvenida a ANBU. Por ahora seguirás tu vida normalmente. Necesitamos esperar hasta que estés dentro de la política oficial de Konoha. ¿Ok?

-Si.

-Puedes retirarte. Ah, y otra cosa. Sólo puedes decir que eres Anbu, pero no especifiques de qué grupo eres. Adiós.

Ella se fue. Danzo tenía un plan en mente, y si todo salía bien... Konoha desaparecería.

._._._._._.se fue a su casa. Estaba segura de que obtendría lo que había ido a buscar. Sólo tenía que dar bien el examen Chunnin y ahí la segunda parte de su plan, estaría completa. En el camino se encontró con Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estás? Que sorpresa verte, pensé que iban a estar entrenando

-Mjh, bien. Igualmente... Kakashi nos dejó volver antes, porque hicimos todo bien.

-Eh, hoy estoy libre. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_ *Sin Sasori, Itachi ni ningún Akatsuki cerca, puedo hablar. Me gusta la personalidad de él, es muy parecido a mi.*_

-Estoy cansado, quizás mañana...

-Yo también, pero nos debemos una charla ¿No crees?

-Tsk, está bien... vamos._ *Si hubiera sido otra, la hubiera rechazado... pero ella es... es... ag. No se como explicarlo...*_

Mientras caminaban hacia un restaurante, iban hablando.

-¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?-Ella empezó la conversación.

-Un poco, mi casa queda en las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Vives solo, no?

-Si...

-Mjh, es difícil, te entiendo... Ojalá pudiera tener a mi madre, a mi padre o a mis hermanos, si es que los tengo, que me esperen con la comida echa... o que me digan "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"...

-¿Tus padres?

-¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo siento confianza de que puedo hablar sinceramente. ¿Puedes guardar secretos?

-... Si...

-Si hablas, no solo me hundes a mí, si no que estas comprando un pasaje al infierno sin vuelta. ¿Ok? Además yo también quiero saber sobre ti...

-Perfecto, cambiemos informaciones... no me respondiste la pregunta.

-Ah, si... sobre mis padres... no los conozco, ni siquiera sé si existen o no. Cuando tenía seis años, empecé a vivir con unas personas... pero no recuerdo nada de lo que hice antes...

-¿Y esas personas no te hablaron sobre ti?

-Me mienten, me ocultan la verdad... ¿A tus padres los había matado Itachi?

-Si.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... nunca me lo dijo. Sólo él lo sabe... ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Gaara?

-Gaara... :) A Gaara lo conocí cuando tenía seis, yo recién estaba conociendo a esas personas y Él se convirtió en mi amigo. Pero estas personas comenzaron a dudar de Gaara y me pidieron información sobre él. Yo no quería traicionarlo, así que inventé una excusa para pelearme e irme... Ahora me odia, pero yo no lo traicioné... sólo quería protegerlo.

-¿Él no sabe esto, no?

-No, la otra vez que me seguiste, quería explicárselo... pero esas personas estaban ahí.

-¿Quiénes son "esas personas"?

-Son mis maestros, yo formo parte de una organización...

-¿No tomaste afecto para con ellos?

-No, no los conozco mucho. Son solo personas que me rodean y me enseñan.

-¿Con ellos aprendiste todo lo que sabes?

_-Si... _

En ese momento aparece la mesera para pedirles la orden. ... elije lo mismo que Sasuke, ya que no conocía las comidas del lugar.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Quería alejarme un poco de todo, es una excusa la de venir a estudiar acá.

-Te salió muy bien, ya eres ANBU.

-Si, supongo..._ *Me falta mucho para llegar a lo que quiero*_

_-..._

-Seguramente odias a tu hermano... ¿Pero estás dispuesto, realmente, a matarlo?

-Si, el me arruinó. Me dejó solo y mató a todos los que conocía.

-Pero es tu hermano y lleva tu sangre...

-Toda la familia que él mató, también llevaba nuestra sangre. No le importó.

-¿No sabes por qué lo hizo?

-No me importa.

-Puedo averiguarlo.

-Te repito, no me importa.

-Esta bien...

Comieron y hablaron un rato más. Luego cada uno se retiró hacia su casa. Esa charla había sido muy importante, ahora se conocían y eran cómplices entre los dos.

._._._._._. llegó a su casa, se bañó y se acostó.

Se durmió pensando en qué sería muy lindo ser Hokage... quizás, eso sería posible más adelante.

Al otro día, fue a entrenar con el equipo 7.

-¡._._._._._.! ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-¡Naruto! Bien, me ascendieron a ANBU. Estoy re contenta :)

-¡Felicitaciones!

-¿Qué rama eres?

_-*No puedo hablar* _No lo sé, todavía no me lo dijeron...

-Felicitaciones...- Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, natural en él.

-¡Gracias! _ *Tengo que saber más sobre ti, Sasuke*_

_-*¿Quién eres, ...?* _Seguramente entrenaste mucho, Cuéntanos qué hiciste para tener ese poder...

_-*Mjh, inteligente* _Vengo entrenando desde hace mucho tiempo... básicamente mi vida se basó en eso... Tuve la suerte de que muchos maestros me enseñaran. Pero hay muchas cosas que no sé. Por ejemplo, nunca me celebraron un cumpleaños, etc. Dejé muchas cosas... era hora de que pueda triunfar en algo.

_-... *Eres rara *_

Toda esa semana estuvieron haciendo misiones de rango D, sin dificultad. El martes de la siguiente semana, comenzaban los talleres. ._._._._._. se presentó a las 08:30hs en la escuela. Esperó que tomaran lista, y se pararon todas para escuchar al Hokage.

-Conseguimos que una profesora del extranjero venga a enseñarles. Se llama Husayn.

-Hola a todas, es un gusto conocerlas.

-Ella va a estar con ustedes durante todos los años que hagan de Danzas. Adiós, debo irme. ¡Conózcanse!

El Hokage se retiró.

-Bueno, como ya escucharon yo vengo de otro país, mi forma de enseñar es diferente y quiero que tengan en mismo trote que yo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué danza nos vas a enseñar?-Preguntó ...

-¿Cómo que danza? JAJAJA ¿Cuántos tipos de danzas pensás que hay?-Dijo burlándose Ino.

-Hay diferentes tipos: Jazz, Clásico, Folclore, Tap, Salsa, árabe, Axé, etc.

-Si, es correcto. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

_-._._._._._.._

-yo les voy a enseñar Clásico y Jazz, ya que es obligatorio. Pero si quieren pueden hacer otras danzas.

-Yo me anoto en todas las que haya.

-¿Todas?

-Si. Amo bailar.

-Perfecto. Ahora vamos a comenzar con la clase...

Todos los chicos que tenían taller de futbol una hora más tarde, se sentaron alrededor de ellas a ver.

-¡Me da vergüenza bailar con ellos ahí!

-¡También está Sasuke!

-Tsk-_*Que estúpidas.*_

-Para ver el nivel que tienen y clasificarlas, quiero que bailen un solo improvisado... Voy a ir nombrándolas y quiero que pasen al medio. La otras miran, cuando pasan me dicen el tema que quieren.

Comenzó bailando Sakura Haruno. No bailaban muy bien, pero para sus compañeras lo había echo genial.

Lo mismo pasó con las otras chicas. Ninguna se destacaba. A lo último, cuando llegó el turno de_ ._._._._._., _ la profesora prestó mucha atención. Eligió un tema de Evanescence: Bring Me To Life. Se movía con fluidez y buen gusto. Era elegante y a la vez tenía fuerza en sus pasos. La profesora, al igual que los chicos y las chicas, la miraron sorprendidos. Husayn le dijo que bailara otra coreografía más de otro estilo. Eligió Adaggio, con la canción Kiss me de Sixpence None The Richer. La profesora quedó encantada. Las otras compañeras la odiaron. Husayn la hizo bailar un par de coreografías más.

-¿Vas a baile?

-Si, desde los seis (:

-Bailas muy bien... Me encanta :)

-¡Gracias, profe!

-Bueno, ya tengo los niveles, van a estar durante todo este año todas juntas. El año que viene las dividiré.

-Si...

Durante toda la clase, la profesora les enseñó lo básico.

Al otro día, tuvieron la misión.

-¡Mi primera misión! ¿Es tu primera misión, ._._._._._.?

-Emm, no._ *En este momento, ya estoy en una.*_

El Hokage, que se encontraba sentado en una mesa del lugar, los llama.

-¡._._._._._., mi ANBU favorita! ¡Equipo 7! Es un gusto verlos por aquí.

-Hola, señor Hokage- Saludaron todos.

-Venimos a hacer una misión.-Dijo Kakashi

-Vamos a ver que hay... ¡Ya lo tengo!

El equipo 7 tenía como objetivo rescatar a un gato (propiedad de un señor feudal), como era fácil, completaron la misión. Naruto, cansado de realizar misiones de rango D, le pide al Hokage que le asigne una misión mayor, por lo que les asignan una misión tipo C, de proteger al constructor de puentes, Tazuna y llevarlo al País de las Olas.

Cuando estaban dirigiéndose a destino, ._._._._._.visualiza un charco de agua en el suelo... Con gran confusión, piensa en preguntarle a su Sensei. Pero considera que es una estupidez.

-*¿Un charco de agua? Que extraño... el día esta soleado y hace mucho calor. Como lo hizo toda la semana... Esto es sospechoso...*...

En cuestión de segundos aparecen dos ninjas del sonido con un aspecto atemorizante...

-¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás nuestro...!

Todos se agachan y esperan a que el golpe termine en otro lugar. El Sensei los ve y distingue su procedencia... La aldea del sonido.

-No se metan en esto, es peligroso.

Naruto comienza a temblar de miedo y Sasuke se posiciona delante de Tazuna, para evitar que lo lastimen.

-... *Tengo miedo*

Uno de los ninjas de acerca a Naruto con una kunai envenenada y lo amenaza. Pero ._._._._._. llega a tiempo y lo golpea. El ninja cae y Naruto (aun atemorizado) se paraliza mirando la herida de su mano derecha... ._._._._._. se asegura de que el ninja este medio muerto, así puede seguir peleando en paz.

En ese momento, aparece un segundo ninja detrás de ._._._._._.. Ella se da vuelta y se paraliza al ver quién era. El enemigo intenta atacar, pero no lo consigue, porque Sasuke intervino... Lo golpea y logra desmayarlo. Pero a cambio queda lastimado, y mucho. Todas las agujas que se dirigían a ._._._._._., se clavaron en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-No estás lastimada, ¿verdad? Miedosita.

Ella intentó evadirlo, pero era imposible.

-Sasuke...- No quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa, y él estaba todo lastimado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ella no le creyó, pero decidió hacerle caso.

Kakashi aparece, ya que usó el jutsu de sustitución y ataca a los ninjas. Por las palabras de Sasuke, ._._._._._.está realmente humillada, así que se clava un Kunai en la mano, haciéndose la promesa de nunca escapar.

-¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Por qué siempre soy...? Trabajé tan duro para llegar hasta aquí. Me presioné mucho hasta lastimarme. Entrené sola y por horas, lo que fuera para hacerme más fuerte, para alcanzar mi sueño. Jamás volveré a retraerme, ni dejaré que nadie me rescate. Jamás escaparé. Y no voy a perder ante Sasuke. Se los prometo ante esta herida... No volverá a pasar como aquella vez, no voy a deberte nada Sasuke...

Debido a los adversarios, Kakashi afirma que esta misión era de Rango B. Naruto asustado le pone a ._._._._._. la escusa de volver, por eso ._._._._._. se siente humillada. Sin embargo, la astucia de Tazuna consigue convencer al equipo a seguir adelante. Decidieron descansar en el bosque. Cuando Sasuke y ._._._._._. estaban solos, ella le dice:

-Sasuke...

-De nada...

-Dejame ayudarte, idiota. No debiste meterte en ese ataque...

Ella comienza a quitarle lentamente todas y cada una de las agujas que tenia en el cuerpo. El, con muecas de dolor, soporta sin decir una palabra. ... nota que el la esta mirando y trata de concentrarse. Pero le es muy difícil...

-Si no me metía, morías.

-¿Que tan importante soy para ti?

-Más de lo que crees.

Ella se sorprendió por la respuesta. Pero la llegada de Kakashi cortó todo el momento mágico.

-Chicos, menos mal que les dije que no se metan en esto... ¿no?

-Pero, Sensei... si no hacíamos algo fracasaríamos en la misión... Y esa no era necesariamente la idea.-Dijo Naruto que llegaba recién.

-Siempre estuvo todo calculado. Esta vez, no pasó casi nada...solo unas heridas, peor es la muerte. Pero la próxima vez que su Sensei les diga "Quédense a un lado": QUEDENSE A UN LADO. Ustedes no saben con que enemigo se están enfrentando...

-Ah... ¿Y usted si sabe? Cuando se le acercaron a Naruto, si no me acerco, lo matan. Si Sasuke no me cubre cuando aparece el segundo ninja, me matan. Y como saldo quedó todo lastimado. ¿Enserio dice que conoce a sus enemigos? Yo que usted, no estaría tan segura.

-._._._._._., de eso se trata el trabajo en equipo... de eso se trata la amistad.

-¿Amistad? ¿Equipo? Con suerte conocemos nuestros nombres y alguna que otra cosa. No somos amigos y somos equipo porque así lo designo Iruka. Usted nos aseguro que esta misión seria de categoría C, que no habría riesgo... que no teníamos que matar a nadie y que nadie nos mataría ni lastimaría... ¿No pensó que el charco de agua que había en el suelo cuando pasamos a 10 metros de acá, era "Sospechoso", teniendo en cuenta que hace mas de 1 mes que no llueve y que estamos sobrellevando días de mas de 35°?

-...

-No, claro. Esta mas preocupado leyendo su libro, que de la misión. Si fuera usted, me daría vergüenza... si, VERGÜENZA hacerme llamar "Sensei".

-.._._._._._. BASTA. No voy a soportar más tus pendejadas. Yo soy tu Sensei, te guste o no. No me importa lo que pienses de mí, porque yo no vengo acá para agradarte a vos. Así que mejor te callas o...

-O... ¿Qué pasa si me rebelo?

-Vuelves a la aldea, y no tendrás mas misiones con el equipo 7 hasta que a mi se me antoje añadirte devuelta. No me importa si eres ANBU o no.

-_*Mierda, si me voy... no podré reunir la información. Que es igual a: parte de las expectativas de "leyenda"" quedan tiradas. Si me quedo, sacrifico mi orgullo. Pero estoy con la frente en alto. Fue. Yo me quedo*_Mjh, el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor Kakashi... JA, JA, JA (risa escalofriante)

Kakashi se fué con Tazuna a comprar para comer.

-*Rebelde, orgullosa, extrovertida. Me gusta Hotaru, me gusta*...

... termina de curarlo, él se levanta y la mira.

-Creo que esta bien lo que hiciste, me gusta la forma en la que dices las cosas: De frente. No como todas las chicas que conozco, que dan mil vueltas antes de hablar. Aunque no te salió como verdaderamente querías, estoy asombrado de tus capacidades, ._._._._._.

-¿Y a eso lo tomo como un alago, un cumplido, o una forma de molestarme?

-Tómalo como quieras. Ese es mi pensamiento sobre vos.

-Bueno, gracias Uchiha.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? No eran solo delincuentes... eran ninjas especiales.-Naruto cambió de tema rotundamente.

-Si no me equivoco, lo que quieren con este hombre no es solo robarle... esconde algo mas.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Son subordinados de Gatou._ *¿O eran?*-Dijo ella._

-¿Quién es Gatou?

-Gatou es un magnate naviero poderoso. Su compañía es en realidad una fachada para esconder sus verdaderos propósitos: el contrabando de droga y otras actividades ilegales. Tomó el control de las líneas marítimas del País de la Ola, creando un monopolio sobre las importaciones y exportaciones, por lo que enriqueció aun más y llevó al país a la ruina y la desolación. Aisló al país del exterior a excepción de sus negocios. Es cruel y avaricioso y asesinó a Kaiza por ser un héroe del País y haberse atrevido a enfrentarlo. Los dos guardaespaldas de el son Zori y Waraji. Padres de los dos ninjas que nos atacaron.

-Magnate... ¿Crees que están detrás de Tazuna? ¿Por qué seria?

-Y... para mi, si. Tiene dos motivos. El primero es que Tazuna quiere construir un puente el su país, y eso obstruiría las exportaciones e importaciones. El segundo motivo es que Tazuna era el yerno de Kaiza.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-_*Fuck, si hablo estoy jodida_* Gatou es muy famoso por sus negocios oscuros y por sus historias...

-*No puedes saber tanto si estas siempre en el mismo ambiente que nosotros...* ¿Qué es lo que escondes, ._._._._._.?-Dijo Sasuke, analizando cada gesto, cada movimiento de ella.

-*...* Tanto o mas de lo que tu escondes, Sasuke.

- Habla, ahora.

-No tengo la mínima intención de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no hablas tú? ¿No te conviene, no?

-Mjh, a ti tampoco..._ *Misteriosa... mierda, creo que me gusta*_

-No...

-*_¿Esconden algo?_* ¿Qué esconden? Hablan ya, o los mando al frente con Kakashi... ¿ok?

Sasuke se acerca con una kunai y le dice en un tono bajo pero audible.

-Si tú hablas, mueres. Son secretos nuestros, si Kakashi se entera... tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas contigo... ¿ENTENDISTE?

-S-s-si...

-Basta Sasuke. Nosotros tres nos debemos una conversación, pero a solas. Y en PAZ._ *¿Qué hago?*_

-... como quieras. Cuando lleguemos a un lugar fijo, hablaremos.

-Estamos a dos pueblos de llegar a destino. Descansaremos aquí una noche. Mañana temprano saldremos._-_Dijo, todavía asustado, Naruto.

La noche había llegado. Sin dudas los tres esperaban esa charla.

-¿Y? ¿Hablarán o que? Kakashi y Tazuna están de compras, es la oportunidad.

_-*No puedo hablar así como así. Tampoco se mentir... solo diré parte de la verdad... si, eso haré* _Bueno, hablemos. ¿Quién empieza?

_-... _

-Tu... Sinceridad Sasuke. Ahora somos un equipo, no puede haber mentiras entre nosotros. Si nosotros mismos no confiamos en el otro, estamos jodidos.

-Bueno... hace un año que Orochimaru me ofreció darme parte de su poder si me iba a entrenar con el... Creo que ya encontré la forma de matar a ese hombre.

_*¿Orochimaru? Me suena...* _¿Orochimaru no es uno de los 3 Seninns de Konoha? ¿El que cambia de cuerpos para mantener su juventud?

-Si...

-¿Y también sabes que puede utilizarte como contenedor para mantener su cuerpo, no?

-Si, lo sé. Pero ya dije que hare lo que sea para cumplir mis objetivos.

-¿Venderás tu cuerpo a cambio de poder? ¿Estás loco?-Dijo Naruto histérico.

-Naruto, el quiere cumplir sus objetivos y es capaz de todo. Es algo similar a lo que tú harías por convertirte en Hokage. ¿Tu que harías para cumplir tu sueño?

-Todo lo que me sea posible...

-Bueno esto es lo mismo. Dicen que el fin justifica los medios ¿No?

_-*Mjh, no tuve que darle ninguna explicación a Naruto... ._._._._._. me gustas*..._

-Sasuke, se puede saber... ¿Quién es la persona a la que quieres matar y por qué?-Preguntó Naruto

-...La persona a la que quiero matar es a mi hermano... mayor... Uchiha... Itachi. El asesinó a todo mi clan, incluso a nuestros padres, solo para demostrar el poder que poseía, me arruinó la vida...

-... Mira yo no estuve en ese momento, tampoco en ese lugar y mucho menos estoy en tu cabeza. Pero creo que cuanto te pasa algo como eso, tus pensamientos no van a ser de felicidad. Si estuviera en tu posición, primero averiguaría el porque de sus actos, porque dudo que cualquier persona mate a su familia solamente para medir su poder. Y luego, si no me convence lo que dice, lo mato...

-No me importa el por qué, porque ya lo hizo. No por dar una explicación simple, va a cambiar mi pasado ni mi presente. Pero si mi futuro...

-¿Estarás en paz? ¿Contigo? ¿Con tu familia? ¿Con quién?

-Con el mundo, con mi conciencia, con la memoria que quedan de mis padres...

-Bueno... yo no soy quien para juzgar tus actos y mucho menos tus sentimientos. Yo no soy tu, tu no eres yo. Son diferentes pensamientos. Haz lo que quieras, te apoyo. Tanto Naruto como yo, sabemos que es vivir sin una familia. Criarte prácticamente solo, sin un apoyo psicológico de nadie es difícil. Ni siquiera de amigos, porque yo no los tuve, no se ustedes.

-No... La humillación y exclusión por parte de la sociedad es algo que te remueve las entrañas. Nadie merece estar solo, y mucho menos un niño/a de 5, 6, 7 u 8 años...

-Bueno... Naruto, tu sigues._ *Lo mejor va al final*_

-... yo no "escondo" nada. Solamente lo que no saben de mi, es que en mi interior poseo al... Kyubi. Durante toda mi infancia soporte el rechazo de todos, porque hace 13 años el Kyubi destrozó la aldea. Nadie tenía permitido decirme esto, pero al fin de cuentas me enteré. Fue muy duro soportar lo que me pasó, pero mis sueños siguen en pie y no voy a parar hasta cumplirlos...

-La verdad... te admiro Naruto..._ *Por fin hablaste*_

-Gracias :) Ahora vas tú...

_-... *Veamos quién eres*_

-Si... Ehh_ *Con calma, no pises el palito...* _Bueno... desde los 6 años estoy viviendo con unas... personas_ *¿O asesinos?* _Fui separada de mi familia_ *si es que alguna vez la tuve...* _cuando estas personas me "secuestraron". Ellos forman parte de una organización, al igual que yo. No se muy bien lo que hacen... Tengo mis Sensei que me enseñan lo que saben, creo que es para que pueda cumplir mis objetivos. Pero ninguna persona te enseña lo que sabe, gratis. Estoy intentando averiguar que es lo que quieren... aunque no me convencen, no me convencen sus métodos.

-¿Y por qué no te vas de ahí?-Intervino Sasuke.

-Ya lo intenté. Es imposible... vallas a donde vallas te encuentran. Todos son muy poderosos... me gusta aprender de ellos. Me siento importante..._ *Y sola...*_

-Al menos en algún momento tuviste a alguien que piensa y se preocupa por ti... como ellos. Yo nunca tuve a nadie, ni que me enseñe ni que me valla a buscar cuando me pierdo o me voy...-Dijo Naruto.

-No te creas... desde que me separaron de ellos, lo que yo tenía como "familia" nunca me vinieron a buscar y mucho menos se preocuparon por mí. Hace 7 años que estoy ahí. Nunca supe bien sobre mi familia, al menos nunca me contaron... No se quienes son...

-._._._._._., sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras... ¿No?_ *Mierda, ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Siento mis mejillas arder*-_Dijo Sasuke, sorprendiéndose de si mismo.

-Si, ._._._._._. (:

-Gracias chicos. ¡Igualmente para ustedes!

Naruto se acercó para abrazarla a ._._._._._., pero Sasuke se interpuso en el camino y dijo:

-Bueno, ya contamos nuestras historias. Ahora vamos a preparar el fuego para comer, Kakashi debe estar por venir..._ *Aléjate de ella.*_

-JAJAJA... ¿Qué pasa? ¿El Uchiha está celoso?

-...

-Ella es mía, Dobe.

-¿Eh?-Dijo ella sorprendida.

Naruto la abraza. Pero Sasuke lo quita y le propone pelear...

-¡Basta!-Grité.

-...

_ -..._

_-*No quiero levantar sospechas, no hagan tanto ruido...* _Ya fue. Me voy a dormir, hagan lo que quieran.

-..._ *Soy un tarado.*_

_._._._._._. se retiró y fue a la cabaña. Fue hasta la habitación y se recostó en la cama. Sasuke, que la había seguido, abrió la puerta y la vio recostada en su cama mirando al techo..._

_-Em.._._._._._., _vengo a pedirte disculpas.

_-... *Andate, esta mal que estés aquí... No soy lo que parezco*..._

-... ¿Me escuchas?

-... Vete Sasuke...

-¿Qué? Vengo a pedirte disculpas... ¿Y me echas?

-Sasuke, por favor vete... No está bien que te involucres de esta forma conmigo.

Sasuke la mira desconcertado, sin dudas no la dejará sola.

-... Estoy aquí...

-¿Sabes? Me siento sola, Sasuke...

-... confía en mí. Va a estar todo bien..._ *¿Por qué aseguro algo que no puedo cumplir? ¿A quién engaño? Ah, cierto. Hasta a mi mismo soy capaz de mentirme, por hacer que no estés así.*_

Ella lo abraza, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo con la que puede desahogarse. Y en realidad, si lo es. No son mejores amigos, tampoco son los mejores compañeros. Pero cuando se trata de soledad, ellos saben de qué se trata.

Se separan, pero Sasuke nunca le quita la vista de encima. Ella lo mira, sus miradas se cruzan...

-Sasuke... te quiero.

Los ojos de Él, están abiertos a más no poder. No dice nada, solo se acerca y la besa. Fue un beso corto, pero en el que hubo participación de ambos. Los dos eran niños, los dos pasaron por prácticamente lo mismo... pero ahora los dos estaban juntos en esto.

Decidieron no contarle a nadie sobre su noviazgo. Lo mantenían en secreto, era algo solamente de ellos dos. Abrazos, caricias, besos. Nunca fue más de eso, pero los dos se querían y eso era lo que bastaba para estar juntos.

La misión se llevó a cabo con éxito. Aunque habían estado a punto de morir, tuvo una buena enseñanza: Sin equipo, no hay ninjas.

Luego de un tiempo, ._._._._._. se decidió a hablar con Gaara.

-Espérenme un minuto, tengo que hablar con Gaara.

-¡Claro!

-No te tardes.-Dijo Sasuke, celoso.

-Ok :)

Ella se acercó hacia donde él estaba entrenando. Estaban solos, nadie podía oírlos.

-Hola, Gaara.

-Estoy ocupado. ¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a contarte una cosa... no puedo ocultarlo más, no quiero seguir peleada con vos... ya pasaron muchos años ¿No crees?

-Yo creía en tantas cosas, como por ejemplo en ti.

-Yo tenía que alejarme en ese momento de vos... era peligroso para ti...

-¿Peligroso para mi? Tengo un Bijuu en mi interior, no hay nada que pueda pasarme.

-Ellos querían información sobre ti... no podía dárselas...

-¿Ellos?

-Mis maestros... Oye, perdona, pero es la única forma que tenía de alejarme de ti...

-¿Para qué querían información sobre mí?

-Eres un Jinchūriki, es obvio.

_-*._._._._._., no se si creerte o no...*..._

-Enserio Gaara, lo lamento... No me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento.

-¿Te mandaron a Konoha para sacar información, no?

-A ti también, no me amenaces con eso.

-Mjh... La gente no cambia.

-Yo creo todo lo contrario. La gente cambia, y mucho. O mejor dicho, los que te rodean te hacen cambiar...

-¡...! ¡Apúrate, no tengo todo el día!-Gritó Kakashi a lo lejos.

-¡Gaara! Por favor, ya te expliqué el porqué... No la hagas tan difícil...

_-..._

_-... _

-Tengo que pensarlo... Desde que te fuiste, todo cambió.

-Desde que te conocí todo cambió :) Piénsalo... debo irme. Adiós.

Ella se fue, dejando a un Gaara pensativo.

_-_¡Listo!_ *Siento un chakra extraño...*_

-Sigamos.

_-... *¿De quien es?*_

-¿Qué hablaste con Gaara?_-_Preguntó Naruto.

_-*No me digas que me siguieron...*..._

-... ¿me escuchas?

_-*Tiene un nivel muy alto... ese chakra es de... ¡Zetsu! ¡Estuvo en el terreno todo este tiempo! ¡Qué idiota, como no pude sentirlo!*_

-¡HOTARU!

-¡Eh! ¿Qué? Perdona, estaba distraída_. *Van a matarme...*_

-¿Qué hablaste con Gaara?

-Eso no te importa, Naruto.-Dijo Sasuke.

_-_No voy a poder seguir la misión... tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué?

-Me olvidé que tenía cosas que hacer._ *Tengo que hablar contigo, Zetsu... cúbreme...*_

Ella se fue a la guarida y Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi quedaron desconcertados... Se ganaría un apercibimiento.

Al llegar estaba Pain, Konnan y un par más de sus Sensei esperándola.

-... ¡Hola!_ *Tengo miedo...*_

-Sin palabras.-Dijo Sasori suspirando.

-Ya te hemos explicado que eso no se puede hacer... vas a tener que cumplir un castigo.-Le recordó Pain.

-¿Qué hice?

-No lo sé, dime tú. ¿Por qué viniste persiguiendo a Zetsu?

-Sólo quería venir a verlos. Además tengo que contarles que...

-¡NO ME TOMES POR IDIOTA, ...! ¡TE DIJIMOS CLARAMENTE QUE NO TENIAS QUE HABLAR!

-Pero yo...

-¡Basta! Lo hubieras pensado antes. Kakuzu, llévala donde dijimos.

-¿Eh?

la Llevaron una habitación oscura. Había armas y unas estructuras de tortura.

-¿Q-qué me van a h-hacer?

-Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, para que aprendas a no hablar más.

Pusieron a ._._._._._. en una de esas estructuras. Estaba atada, no podía moverse. Kakuzu comenzó a hacer cortes con una Kunai, mientras que Zetsu la lastimaba a los golpes. Luego de un rato, encendieron una especie de máquina y varios pinches le atravesaron las piernas. Ella no quería llorar, no quería gritar, quería conservar su orgullo, pero el dolor fue más fuerte que ella. Lo mismo hicieron con sus brazos... la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo. Luego de varios minutos más de tortura, ya no reconocía donde estaba. No le pegaron en la cara, para no levantar sospechas en Konoha, pero había quedado destrozada. Luego de unas horas de tortura, la desataron y la dejaron caer. Un rato después Konnan fue a verla.

-¡Dios mío! ¡La destrozaron!

Rápidamente la bañó, le cosió las cortaduras más graves y vendó todo su cuerpo.

-Itachi, Sasori, llévenla a su casa. Mañana tiene que levantarse temprano.-Dijo Pain muy enojado.

-No está en condiciones de ir mañana a ningún lado.

-No me importa, va a ir igual.

Había perdido el conocimiento luego de un golpe en la cabeza. Al otro día ella tenía baile y luego debía ir a entrenar con el equipo 7. Se levantó muy temprano, para cambiarse las vendas. Casi no podía moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y todo le molestaba. Se vendó las piernas, los brazos y su tórax con dificultad. Desayunó y se dirigió al estudio de Danzas.

-Buen día :)

-¡Mi bailarina preferida! ¿Cómo estás?

-No digas así... Muy bien *Supongo* ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien... ¡Comencemos!

Se pusieron a elongar y luego comenzaron a bailar. Se le hacía muy difícil bailar a ..., le dolía todo.

Luego de una hora llegaron los chicos.._._._._._.comenzó a sentir cómo le quemaban las piernas, los brazos y el torax.

Ya casi no podía estar parada.

-Husayn, me duelen muchísimo las piernas...

-¡Aguanta! ¡Las bailarinas nacimos para sufrir!

-Pero...

-¡A bailar! ¡No quiero excusas!

... volvió a su lugar y bailó otra coreografía. No podía disimular el dolor. Todos se dieron cuenta.

La próxima coreografía era un solo de ella. Sintió por primera vez la presión de hacer algo bien, pero en el momento que tenía que hacer un salto, no aguantó más y se desvaneció. Cayó al suelo y todos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

-¡._._._._._.! ¡._._._._._..! ¡Responde!

-...Me... duele... todo el cuerpo... ag.

-Quizás porque hace calor. Debe haberte bajado la presión. ¡Quitarte la calza! ¡Yo te presto un short!

-No, estoy bien.

-¡...! ¡Quítate las calzas! Si sigues así, puedes lastimarte.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!

Cuando se fue a cambiar, luego de resistirse, se vieron las vendas.

-¿Qué te pasó en las piernas, que estás vendada?

-Ayer... me caí... Tengo un par de lastimaduras.

-¡Quítatelas! ¡Estamos entre nosotras! ¡Puede ser que te suba la temperatura por el calor! ¡Hace 38°C y tú con vendas! ¡Vamos, ve a las bambalinas y comienza otra vez el solo!

-Husayn, enserio, no...

-Contaré hasta tres... uno... dos...

-Ag. Bueno. Pero se consiente de que yo no quise quitármelas.

Eso hizo en las bambalinas.

Cuando salió a bailar, se vieron las lastimaduras, cortaduras, coceduras y golpes que tenía. Todos se quedaron mirándola... nadie podía creerlo, mucho menos su equipo, el equipo 7.

-¡...! ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ, POR DIOS?

-Eh... nada. Sólo me caí... Puedo seguir bailando...

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Déjame terminar el solo y luego iré a donde quiera.

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-Si bailo me recuperaré más rápido...

-Ag, que más da. Únicamente el solo, y luego a la enfermería.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!

Así lo hizo. Se movió con total libertad, asombrando a todos...

-Listo. ¡Kakashi! ¡Ocúpate de tu Kohai!

-¡Equipo siete, hoy no hay ninguna actividad más! ¡A la enfermería!

Todo el equipo siete se dirigió a la enfermería. Volvieron a vendar a ._._._._._., luego de curarla y después, quedaron solos Sasuke y ._._._._._., ya que solo se podía entrar de a una persona.

-Ayer estuviste con nosotros... ¿Qué te pasó?

-Sólo... sólo hablé cuando no debía y lo que no debía... ag. Duele...

-¿Llamo a la enfermera?

-No. Si me das un beso, no necesitaré nada más...

Sasuke sonrió y le dio un beso. Al principio fue tímido, pero luego la lengua de él le reclamaba el paso a la boca de ella. Ella cedió el paso y comenzó una guerra de lenguas, a la que se sumó el abrazo por la cintura de Sasuke y el acercamiento agarrándolo de la nuca a su novio, de_ ._._._._._._

-Fueron ellos, ¿No?-Refiriéndose a sus maestros.

_-... _

-Perfecto, voy a matarlos. Dime quienes son específicamente.

-...

-... No los defiendas.

-No los estoy defendiendo, enserio. Pero va a ser mejor que no sepas nada más.

-._._._._._., quiero protegerte.

-Si quieres protegerme, olvídalo, ¿Si? No me hagas hablar, ya ves las consecuencias. Cuando estés a la altura de las circunstancias, te lo diré. Si vas a enfrentarlos ahora, es seguro que morirás.

-¿Me estás diciendo débil? –Dijo Él con una sonrisa de medio lado, retando con la mirada a su novia.

-Mjh, no... No es eso. Es solo que ellos son más fuertes. Confía en mí, ya sabrás quienes son.

-Tsk... Está bien.

Ella le dio un beso repentino y Sasuke la siguió. Luego, se separaron y entró Kakashi junto con Naruto.

-¿Cómo estás ._._._._._.?

-Bien... Creo. Lo siento, pero la enfermera dice que no voy a poder entrenar por una semana, al menos hasta que cicatricen las heridas mas profundas._ *Cómo si todas las heridas puedan sanarse... Las del corazón, no.*_

-Está bien, no te preocupes... sólo cuéntanos que te pasó.

-Emm, preferiría no hablar de eso. ¿Si?

-Tienes que decirnos, porque cualquiera de nosotros está en peligro... tenemos que saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

-Ustedes no está_n _en peligro..._ *No por ahora* _era personal, ¿Si? Preferiría reservármelo... al menos por ahora.

-Pero, aunque sea, dinos los motivos...

-Sólo fue que no hice las cosas bien, me equivoqué y pagué por ello. Hablé cuando no tenía que hablar... No quiero hablar más sobre esto.

-Está bien, vamos a respetar tu silencio._ *Estaremos vigilándote* _

_-*Tengo que apurar las cosas... necesito información.* _Gracias.

Las heridas tardaron algunas semanas en curarse por completo... pero sólo las físicas lograron cerrarse. Las sentimentales, las del corazón, necesitan varias eternidades para curarse, si es posible eso.

Luego de mucho entrenamiento, por fin llegaron los exámenes. Si ... los aprobaba, sería Jounnin y por lo tanto podía llegar a la política de Konoha, sin dejar de ser Anbu. Estaba de ambos lados, del bien y del mal... Se había convertido en la mano derecha de Danzo, junto con otro Anbu llamado Sai.

-..., buen día a todos.

-Buen día, señor Hokage.

-Vamos a hacer la evaluación.

-¿De qué forma nos evaluarán?

-La evaluación consiste en dos partes: una física y otra psicológica.

-¡Perfecto!

-Comencemos con la prueba psicológica. Ibikki, les hará preguntas.

-Eu, ._._._._._. Suerte-Dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias :) Igualmente...

Ibikki y un par más de ninjas, se dirigieron a una sala. Estaba todo cerrado y no había ventanas

-El Hokage ya les habrá dicho. Yo soy Ibikki y tendrán que hacer un examen escrito.

- *Mierda, no estudié nada*...-Pensó ...

Él les entregó la hoja, que contenía nueve preguntas.

-La última, se las daré al final.

La primera parte del examen era escrito, pero no es una prueba de conocimientos sino una prueba de recopilación de información y fuerza de voluntad. El examen consistía de diez preguntas, en la hoja solo se presentaban nueve, la décima se daría luego de un tiempo estimado para resolver las primeras nueve. Para pasar el examen debía contestar al menos una pregunta bien, si la puntuación era cero, suspenderías a todo tu equipo. Además, alrededor de todo el salón había centinelas que se encargaban de anotar a quienes intentaban copiarse. Si eras sorprendido tres veces, suspenderías a tu equipo completo.

Luego de un tiempo, algunos se percataron de que las primeras nueve preguntas debían ser obtenidas por engaño, donde el Gennin debe utilizar las técnicas para averiguar la respuesta correcta sin ser capturado. Hotaru, que no se dio cuenta de esto, entró en un estado traumático en el que sintió que iba a causar que todo su equipo fuera eliminado, ya que no sabía la respuesta de alguna de las preguntas. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no sabía las respuestas, pero de inmediato activó su Sharingan para copiar de otra persona. Naruto había practicado muchísimo y respondió a todas las preguntas.

Al terminarse el tiempo para resolver las primeras nueve, era el momento de dar la respuesta a la décima, a la cual ._._._._._.se confió.

La décima pregunta tenía reglas: 1) Debías tomar la decisión de realizar la décima pregunta. Si decidían tomarla y la respondían mal, no podrían volver a presentarse al examen y quedarían siendo Gennin por el resto de su vida, pero si uno de los miembros del Equipo decidía no tomarla, todo el equipo reprobaría junto con el.

Ibikki dio un tiempo para lo que decidieran no tomar la décima pregunta. Al escuchar esto, ... no sabía que hacer. Naruto al ver a ._._._._._. tan nerviosa, estaba a punto de levantar la mano, pero antes de eso ._._._._._. levantó la suya, pero no para renunciar sino que les dijo a todos que no era una cobarde, que tomaría la décima pregunta y que no le importaba si quedaba como Gennin para siempre. Al decir eso, le dio confianza a los que quedaban. Ibikki al darse cuenta de que nadie más se retiraría, le dijo a todos los que se quedaban que habían aprobado. Les reveló lo que algunos ya sabían, que las primeras nueve eran una prueba para saber que tan buenos eran en el arte de obtener información sin ser descubiertos. Se habían ocultado entre todos los equipos a dos personas que sabían todas las repuestas, con el objetivo de poder obtener las repuestas de ellos. La última era una prueba para la voluntad, se debía confiar en sus compañeros de equipo y poder afrontar los desafíos juntos.

-¡Ascendimos!

-¡Si!

Sasuke se acerca la abraza por la cintura. Todos lo miran, pero ._._._._._. solo se ríe.

-Felicitaciones...-Le susurra al oido.

-Igualmente :)

Él la besa tiernamente, ella solo se limita a tomar sus mejillas y a acercarlo más. Todos miran sorprendidos.

-Apa, no sabía nada de esto.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Me caías bien, pero ahora te odio ._._._._._..-Dijo Sakura resentida

-¡Traición! ¡Vas a pudrirte en el infierno, pecadora!-Gritó Ino enojada.

-Mjh, como digan :)

-No las escuches, me encanta la pareja que hacen.-Dijo Kiba

-JAJAJA ¿Si? ¿O no que somos muy tiernos juntos?-Dijo ._._._._._. sonriendo

-Si *-*

-Ya te ganaste varias enemigas,._._._._._.

-Tsk, las miro desde arriba.

-JAJAJA

Ahora ._._._._._. era Jounnin y podía ser parte de la política de Konoha.

-.._._._._._.ven. Quiero hablar contigo.-La llamó el Hokage.

-Si.-Ella se separó del abrazo con Sasuke y lo siguió.

Fueron a la oficina del Hokage. Allí había varias personas más, sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Estaba Kakashi, Danzo y varia gente más que ella no conocía.

-Siéntate.

Ella se sentó. Todos la seguían con la mirada.

-Bueno, antes que nada, felicitaciones.

-Gracias :)

-Como lo prometido es deuda, vamos a hacer que formes parte de nosotros. Es la primera vez que una alumna de tu edad, está aquí. Estamos impresionados por tus capacidades, tanto físicas como mentales.

Sabía perfectamente que todos desconfiaban de ella.

-Así, queremos recompensarte. Tú vienes de la Aldea de la Arena, para ser parte de nosotros, tienes que nacionalizarte aquí.

-Perfecto, lo haré.

-Ahora vamos a conocerte. Háblanos de ti.

_-*Soy ._._._._._. ._._._._._., soy una Akatsuki... mi pasado está prácticamente borrado... mis maestros son varios y estoy en una misión de espionaje para destruir Konoha.* _Qué decir... Soy una persona que tuvo mucho entrenamiento, y que perdió la infancia por ese motivo. No recuerdo qué fue de mí, antes de mis 5/6 años... Viví en Sunna... A mis padres no los conozco... Pero creo que mi madre se llama Kohana.

_-*¿Eres la hija de Orochimaru?*._.. Ahora van a hacerte preguntas.

-Ya nos conocemos. Quería que nos hables claramente sobre tu pasado...-Dijo Kakashi, tratando de vengarse de cosas anteriores.

_-*Ag, sabía que preguntarías eso* _Lo único que tengo para decir es que no recuerdo lo que hice antes de mis 5/6 años. Y que hasta ahora, he estado siendo entrenada por diferentes maestros.

-Nos estas ocultando cosas...

-No es porque no quiera contar algo, es que no hay nada más que eso.

-¿Cómo es tu presente?

-Supongo que hoy me baso en entrenamiento, baile y relacionarme con gente de mi edad.

-¿Qué objetivos tienes?

-¿En la vida? Supongo que ser alguien. Me cansé de ser un don nadie, me cansé de no saber sobre mí... me gustaría que me respeten y que me recuerden como alguien que marcó sus vidas.

-¿Por qué quieres ser parte de la política de Konoha?

-Creo que sería una buena forma de empezar con mi objetivo. Tengo más posibilidades de cambiar las vidas de las personas siendo una autoridad, que si soy una simple alumna.

-¿Qué te parece ser Anbu?

Ella miró a Danzo, quien la miraba expectante.

-Creo que es todo un desafío. Además, gracias a ser parte de eso, me siento útil, porque puedo demostrar y utilizar mi entrenamiento en algo importante y necesario._ *Esto es muy difícil...*_

-¿Cómo llevas tu trabajo en Anbu?

-Bien, creo. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

-¿Qué serías capaz de dar por Konoha?

-Lo que sea necesario... Matar, Morir... cualquier cosa.

-¿A qué te suena el nombre de Orochimaru?

_-*¿El maestro de Kabuto?* _¿No es uno de los tres Seninns de Konoha? Lo único que se es eso.

-Listo, acabaron las preguntas.

Los mayores ahí presentes se acercaron a deliberar y luego de 20 minutos se tomó una decisión.

-Ya hemos conversado y hemos decidido que seguirás siendo Anbu, y que a la vez ninja de élite, tipo administrativo.

-¿Y eso sería...?

-Es más importante que los Jounnin... tendrás acceso a la información de Konoha, quiero que seas mi mano derecha... porque la mayoría de los Ninjas de élite, son ambiciosos y quieren derrocarme.

_-*Cómo se equivocaron conmigo...*_ Perfecto :) Voy a dar lo mejor de mi.

_-*Tienes mucho potencial, vamos a utilizarlo en algo importante... Nos conviene que estés de nuestro lado... vas a ser nuestra reina en el tablero de ajedrez...* _Sesión terminada. Danzo quiere hablar contigo a la salida.

Salieron todos. Danzo y ._._._._._. Fueron a la Guarida Anbu.

-Voy a presentarte a un compañero de equipo que tendrás a partir de hoy.

-Hola... Mi nombre es Sai...

-._._._._._., un placer conocerte.

-Ahora que te han ascendido a Ninja de élite y eres la mano derecha del Hokage, nos servirás de mucho. Quiero que ustedes son consigan información de todo tipo. Sai se infiltrará como uno más del equipo 7, porque ahora tú no formarás parte de él. Quiero que consigan información de ambos puntos de vista. Todos desconfían de ti, ._._._._._. ... por eso Sai, será el que regule y sepa todas las sospechas que hay, para que puedas evitarlas. ¿Ok? Quiero que se conozcan. Ahora debo irme. Adiós.

Danzo se retiró. Dejando solos a Sai y ._._._._._.

-Bueno, dijo que tenemos que conocernos. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-._._._._._. ._._._._._.. Hazme el favor de quitar ese "animalito" de mi campera. No necesito ningún espía. ¿Ok?

Eso había echo. Sai colocó una pequeña hormiga hecha con tinta en la campera de Hotaru, para espiarla. Cuando ella le dijo eso, la quitó.

-No eres tan tonta como pareces.

-Estoy en el mismo lugar que tu, tan lenta no puedo ser.

-¿Así que eres mano derecha del Hokage? ¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Cuántas mentiras dijiste?

-No tantas como tú. No me vas a negar que estas ocultando algo.

-No lo niego. Pero tenemos que llevarnos bien, así que no deberías preguntar tanto.

-La verdad, es que no busco que seas mi amigo.

-Amigo... ¿Esa palabra se escribe así, verdad?

El la escribió en un pergamino, con tinta y la mostró.

-¿No sabes que es un amigo?

-Creo que era una persona inútil que conocía mucho a otra. Seguro que tú tienes muchos de esos.

-¿Persona inútil? Un amigo es un "otro yo". Es mucho más que una simple palabra.

-Ah, tu eres "amiga" de ese tal Gaara. ¿No? ¿Tanto te molesta que diga que es inútil o un simple desperdicio?

-Seguro tú nunca sentiste afecto por nadie. Él si es mi amigo... qué vas a saber vos de eso.

-La única persona importante en mi vida, fue mi hermano.

-¿Por qué usas el verbo en pasado?

-Por ese mismo motivo, porque lo fue antes.

-El día que comprendas el significado de amistad_,_ ahí vas a poder decir que la amistad es lo más importante. En especial para los que no tenemos familia.

-Quizás.

-No puedes olvidar ni mucho menos borrar el afecto que tienes para con tu hermano.

-Ya quedó en el pasado.

La sonrisa sin sentimiento que tenía dibujada en su cara Sai, era demasiado fingida. Seguro ya se había acostumbró a ponerla allí sin esfuerzo.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue. Había quedado con Sasuke, para verse en la casa de él.

Cuando llegó, ella golpeó la puerta y salió él.

-Hola :)

Él no dijo nada. Sólo se acercó con una sonrisa y la besó, acercándola con un abrazo por la cintura. Ella correspondió, abrazándolo por el cuello. Mientras, el la levantaba, ingresaban a la casa y ella cerraba la puerta. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se alejaron un poco, pero no cambiaron la posición. Ahora él estaba alzándola a ella, y ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, apoyada en la misma. El abrazo seguía intacto.

-Eres la mano derecha del Hokage... Felicitaciones.

Él le dio un beso repentino.

-Mjh, gracias :) Con este tema de ser Anbu, y todo eso, ya no nos vemos mucho.

-Si... Kakashi dijo que ahora ibas a estar muy ocupada y no podrías ser más parte del equipo 7, por eso nos reasignarán un nuevo compañero.

-Si, lo sé. Se llama Sai. Estuvimos hablando hoy, nos lo presentaron en Anbu.

-¿Cómo es?

-Alto, moreno e irritante.

-Voy a estar vigilándote, ¿ok? Eres solo mía.

-Sí, no hay dudas. Mjh :)

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con más pasión y lujuria. Él acariciaba el cuerpo de ella con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse. Le quitó la campera, y luego intentó quitarle la remera. Pero ella no se lo permitió.

-No... No, Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-No... No estoy lista.

-Bueno... perdona. Voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Gracias :)

El la bajó, no sin antes volverla a besar.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Es sobre Orochimaru...

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Ese es el que te había ofrecido poder?

-Si... Me dio un sello, como garantía de lo que puedo tener si voy con él.

Sasuke se quitó la remera y le mostró el sello. Ella, al verlo se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo.

_-*¿Orochimaru le dio ese sello? Yo tengo el mismo... ¿Me lo habrá dado Orochimaru? ¿Cuándo? No lo recuerdo... Así que te da poder... ¿Será por eso que tengo estas capacidades que quiere Akatsuki, los Anbu y Konoha? ¿Por qué yo tengo el sello? ¿Por qué Sasuke también? Orochimaru es el maestro de Kabuto. Tendré que preguntarle a él*_ ¿Eres la única persona que tiene el sello?

-No lo sé. Creo que no... Sólo los ninjas con capacidades altas, pueden tenerlo.

-¿Qué me dijiste que hacía?

-Creo que cuando estás realmente enojado/a, el sello se activa y tienes poderes más allá de lo que puedes tener en modo normal. Generalmente, te conviertes en una bestia. La marca se va expandiendo por todo el cuerpo, hasta cambiar la forma de tu cuerpo. Luego, vuelves a la normalidad.

_-*Nunca me enojé tanto, nunca sentí ese cambio. Sólo sé que siento molestias cuando estoy con Kabuto. ¿Será porque quizás Orochimaru esté cerca?*..._

-¿En qué piensas?

-No, en nada. Sólo estaba imaginando qué poderes podías llegar a tener, seguro que ni con esos poderes regalados me ganas.

-Si, si. Claro, claro.

Se dieron un beso, pero ella tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza. Tenía que ir con Kabuto.

-Mjh... Tengo que irme...

-¿No te quedas a comer?

-No, no puedo. Quedé en entrenar con uno de mis maestros.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Maestro y me está esperando. Adiós.

Sin dejar que él reproche nada, Hotaru se fue a ver a Kabuto.

-¡Kabuto! :)

-¿Cómo estás? Ya no vienes a entrenar conmigo... ¡Tengo muchas cosas nuevas para enseñarte!

_-_Si, lo se... últimamente no he tenido tiempo ni para mi misma. Quería hablar contigo...

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo... ¡Me enteré que estas saliendo con...!

-No, espera. Esto es importante. ¿Si? ¿Quieres venir a comer a casa? Así hablamos más tranquilos...

-Emm, claro. Como quieras. Vamos.

Así lo hicieron. Fueron a la casa de ._._._._._. Mientras ella cocinaba, él miraba la televisión. Cuando por fin se sentaron a comer, pudieron mirarse a los ojos.

-Quiero que seas sincero... ¿Si? Prometo no decir nada, sabes que soy una tumba.

-Si, lo sé. Dime.

-¿Por qué tengo la marca de Orochimaru?

_-..._

_-Kabuto..._

-Tienes muchas capacidades, él está interesado en eso.

-A Sasuke también se la dio, y él sintió dolor cuando esto pasó. Tiene secuelas. Yo no recuerdo esa etapa de mi vida.

-Quizás eso pasó antes de que te olvidaras de todo. Quizás eso también lo olvidaste.

-Y si tenía menos de seis años... ¿Cómo iba a saber él que yo tenía capacidades altas? Todo lo que aprendí de ser ninja, me lo enseñaron mis maestros...

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

-Kabuto... se que estás ocultándome algo. ¿Qué es?

-...

-Todo va a seguir como ahora. Créeme, no cambiará nada. Nadie más se enterará.

-._._._._._., enserio te aprecio mucho. No quiero modificar nada.

-No vas a modificar nada, solo vas a aclararme algo. Si me quieres, dímelo. Si me odias, miénteme.

_-..._

_-..._

-... Orochimaru es tu padre.

-... ¿Qué? O.o

-No, no, no. Soy un tarado... no tendría que habértelo dicho.

-¿Es verdad?

-Si...

_-*¿él es mi padre? ¿Él me abandonó? ¿El me dio el sello, porque ya me conocía? *_ ¿Y mi madre?

-No, no diré nada más...

-Por favor. Siempre he vivido una mentira. Sólo quiero dejar de preguntarme cosas a mi misma... Por favor, dímelo Kabuto.

-Sólo prométeme que no dirás nada.

-Lo prometo.

-Mira... Emm... Tu padre es Orochimaru, y tu madre era Kohana. Ella murió en el parto. Luego, te adoptó una familia de apellido Iwa. Nadie sabe esto, es el verdadero apellido. Tenías una madrastra, y dos hermanos llamados Deidara y Hinata.

-Deidara y Hinata..._ *¿Deidara no es el Akatsuki? ¿Él que gritó cuando me conoció...? Aunque en realidad... ¡Yo lo conocí! ¡Él ya me conocía! Hinata... me lo presentó Naruto... ¿Qué hizo cuando lo saludé? Ah, me miró sorprendido...pero, ¿Será porque es mi hermano de corazón?* _¿No tengo hermanos de parte de mis padres biológicos?

-Sólo uno por parte de tu padre.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Yo.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú eres mi hermanastro?

-Si :)

Se abrazaron, pero ella seguía confundida.

-Creo que esta es la mejor parte de todo lo que me dijiste.

-Mjh :)

-¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Supongo que tendrás que afrontar desde ahora las cosas como son. Pero, yo no dije nada. ¿Ok?

-... Bueno. Gracias...

Ella se fue sorprendida, asustada y confundida. Se había dado cuenta, de que toda su vida había sido una mentira. Aunque pensándolo bien, sólo le habían ocultado muchos años la verdad. Ahora los consejos de Tobi, tenían más valor que nunca.

**_"Mira por ti, porque el mundo es egoísta"._**

No sabía hacia donde ir.

¿A Akatsuki? Allí estaba Deidara, ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara?

¿A Konoha? Sabía que la estaban utilizando.

¿A su casa? Allí no pensaría en otra cosa que no sea lo que estaba pasando. No valía la pena torturarse con miles de preguntas.

Simplemente tenía que distraerse.

No quería ir con Sasuke, porque sabía que no iba a resistirse a contarle todo.

Decidió ir a ver a Gaara. Hacía mucho tiempo ya desde esa confesión que le valió varios golpes en su cuerpo.

-Hola...

-... hola.

-Creo que ya no estás enojado. ¿Me perdonaste?

-Supongo... ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... Te he echado de menos, ¿Sabes?

_-..._

-Mjh, no importa. Creo que todavía sientes rencor... ya sabrás agradecérmelo.

Ella sonrió irónicamente. Pero el, para sorpresa de ella, la abrazó.

._._._._._. estaba sorprendida.

-Te creo. Sólo, no puedo creer que por mi culpa, te haya pasado lo que te pasó. Si te hubiera creído... tú... tú no hubieras sufrido aquellos golpes. Lo siento, soy un tarado. No puedo no cometer errores, no puedo proteger a la gente que aprecio. Siento que estoy en la nada misma, siento que soy pura espuma. Sólo quiero ser amado... pero esa idea me es tan lejana...

_**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**_

_**(A veces deseo no haber nacido nunca)**_

-No digas eso, Gaara. Sólo serás amado, si te dejas amar...

-No hago otra cosa que sentirme culpable... yo solo... yo... ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué hago aquí?...

En ese momento, Gaara sufría una especie de bipolaridad. Se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba. A los pocos segundos, tras la mirada sorprendida de ._._._._._., el cuerpo de Gaara estaba modificándose.

_-*Se está enojando. El Bijuu quiere salir*._..

Se un momento a otro, la mirada de Gaara cambió. Ahora era fría, asesina y sádica. Él, sin reconocer a nada ni nadie, le invitó a pelear a ella.

La pelea atrajo al equipo siete, formado por Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai.._._._._._. y Gaara, seguían peleando. El poder de él, era muy alto... pero ella sabía como dominarlo sin lastimarlo. El equipo siete prefirió mantenerse al margen. Sai estudiaba la escena y sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Naruto estaba emocionado y a la vez asustado. Kakashi, estaba convenciéndose de que la idea de nombrarla Anbu y Ninja de Elite, era cierta. Sasuke, estaba orgulloso de su novia, pero a la vez, quería ingresar a la pelea y defenderla con uñas y dientes.

._._._._._. se distrajo por un segundo, al ver al equipo siete. Gaara aprovechó y le pegó muy fuerte. Ella cayó sobre un árbol muy cercano a Sasuke. Él fue a verla. ._._._._._. estaba retorciéndose del dolor. Luego de unos instantes, Gaara se acerca.

-¡._._._._._.! ¿Ves lo que te dije? Esto es lo que ellos querían, ¿no? ¡Soy un Bijuu! JAJAJAJA No puedo ser amado, no de esta forma. Vamos, levántate y pelea. Esto acaba de comenzar...

Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke quisieron meterse. Pero enseguida fueron reducidos.

Ella, luego de unos minutos, por fin juntó fuerzas para levantarse.

-No se metan en esto. No quiero que le hagan daño.

La pelea continuó. Gaara estaba realmente enojado. Pero ¿Con quien? Con él mismo. Ambos terminaron muy lastimados. ._._._._._., pudo detener a Gaara.

Todo concluyó con ellos enfrentados, ._._._._._. estaba muy cansada al igual que Gaara. Cuando él iba dar el último golpe, ella se adelantó y le dio un cabezazo que le hizo desvanecerse por unos momentos.

-¡Tienes que dejarte amar! ¡Si no pones de tu parte, seguirás solo!

La sangre corría por la frente de ella. Cayeron al piso y quedaron acostados, uno al lado del otro. Gaara ya había salido del modo Bijuu. Ahora estaban ambos agotados.

-Perdona.

-No te disculpes. Yo ya te hice sufrir una vez. Sólo quiero protegerte.

-Gracias, Por creer en mi más que yo mismo.

-Sólo siento que somos iguales. Además, eres mi amigo :)

-¿Amigos? Nunca he tenido uno. Todavía me odian.

-Si. Amigos. Tienes que amarlos a ellos, para que te amen a ti. Haz algo por ellos :)

Se dieron la mano amistosamente. Ambos rieron y recordaron esos momentos juntos. Esa amistad, era mucho más que una amistad de niños.

El equipo siete llevó a ambos al hospital. Cuando estaban en sus camillas ._._._._._. recordó instantáneamente todo lo que le había dicho Kabuto. En la sala estaban todos, pero Gaara se había quedado dormido.

Ella miraba el techo. Pensaba. Pensaba en todo lo que había hecho en su vida y también pensaba en qué habría cambiado, si ella se enteraba antes. Ahora tenía que responder muchas preguntas, pero sola no podía. Sentía impotencia, miedo, rencor, soledad, alegría y mucha tristeza. Sin quererlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡._._._._._.! No llores... ¡Ya te arreglaste con Gaara!- Intentó consolarla Naruto.

-*Sólo quiero ser normal, tener una familia... ¿Por qué a mi?*...

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Ella se limitó a bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa,._._._._._.?- Le preguntó cariñosamente, Sasuke.

Ella no respondió. Los sollozos, despertaron a Gaara. El la vio y su corazón se oprimió. Sabía que estaba pasando algo... Sabía lo que era estar solo... Desconectó todos los cables que controlaban a su cuerpo. El equipo siete intentó detenerlo. Pero, él solo se acercó y la abrazó.

Ella correspondió el abrazo, aunque seguía llorando.

**_"No cualquiera suma sin restar"_**

-Todo va a estar bien... Ahora estamos juntos en esto.

-... Siempre a mi, loco. Me estoy cansando de todo y de todos...

-... Empezaste de cero muchas veces. Hazlo de nuevo.

-Tengo que actuar, no puedo quedarme aquí. Hay cosas para hacer.

Ella soltó el agarre. Se desconectó los cables y se dispuso a ir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Dijo Kakashi.

-No te importa. Déjame salir.

-Tengo órdenes de tenerte aquí para que te recuperes.

-Soy de mayor rango que tú. Sal de mi camino ahora.

Él, con cierta ira, se corrió. Tenía razón.

._._._._._. quería acabar de una vez por todas con la misión. Decidió ir con el Hokage. Mintiéndole de que ya estaba recuperada, y forzándose a sonreír comenzó su trabajo. Sin que se dieran cuenta, sacó información vital para la Aldea. En esos días, cumplió un par de misiones para que crean que ella estaba de su lado. Luego, fue con Danzo e hizo lo mismo. Como recompensa, obtuvo información oculta de Konoha. Puntos débiles, escondites, etc. Ya casi estaba listo.

Al mes siguiente, Orochimaru atacó al Hokage, dando muerte a este. Ella presenció toda la pelea. Estudió a Orochimaru y sacó conclusiones. Una vez que el Hokage murió, ella tuvo la escusa perfecta para irse de Konoha. Ya no era más la mano derecha del Hokage, el único que la apoyaba. Todos la despreciaban y la trataban de trepadora. Ahora podía irse, diciendo que la habían echado.

Gaara, había echo caso a los consejos de ._._._._._. y al poco tiempo se volvió Kazekage.

Una noche, cuando la ciudad dormía, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ella estaba por irse, pero Sasuke apareció allí.

-¿Te ibas a ir sin saludar?

-Mjh... Tenía eso en mente. Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas.

-Me voy con Orochimaru.

-Suerte, ten cuidado.

-¿Dónde vas,._._._._._.?

-Ya te enterarás.

-No me gusta que me oculten cosas. Últimamente lo estás haciendo muy seguido.

-Quédate tranquilo. No te estoy engañando con nadie.

-*_Antes de irme, tengo que romper los lazos sentimentales. Dolerá menos._* No es eso. Sólo me molesta que no confíes en mí.

-No es que no confío en ti, no confío en nadie.

-¿Ya está, no tienes más información para sacar aquí en Konoha?

-Quizás. ¿Y tú? ¿Te diste cuenta de que no puedes encontrar poder por ti mismo? Tienes que vender tu cuerpo a un maldito sádico para ser alguien. Das pena, Uchiha. No creo que llegues a superar nunca a tu hermano. _*No tengo que aferrarme a nada. Lo siento, Sasuke... pero mis objetivos son más importantes.*_

-*¡!* Tú qué sabes. No nos conoces. No sabes nada sobre mí.

-No tengo interés en conocerte. Sólo vine a Konoha por compromiso, y me voy con las manos llenas. Lo nuestro fue solo un pasatiempo, Sasuke.

Ambos sabian que estaban mintiendo. Ambos sabian que de esa forma iba a ser menos doloroso.

-Si, lo sé. Lo supe desde el principio. Pero accedí de todas formas.

-Si me conocieras un poco, créeme que no lo hubieras echo.

-Seguramente. Ahora tengo que irme, no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo.

-Lo mismo pienso.

Sasuke se colocó detrás de ella y ambos quedaron mirando a la nada.

-Suerte con tu nuevo comienzo. _*Otra vez el orgullo fue mas fuerte... Pero enserio te amo, Sasuke*_

-Gracias, por todo. _*No puedo mentirme a mi mismo, yo siento muchas cosas por ti*_

-Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

Ella se dio vuelta y le plantó un beso en sus labios. Sasuke cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento, seguramente era el último beso que le daría. Cuando finalizaron, cada uno se fue por sus respectivos caminos.

Una etapa estaba finalizada. Quizás era el comienzo, quizás era el final.

**_I've gone and thrown it all Away_**

**_(Me he ido y tiré lo todo)_**

* * *

**_"Nadie dijo que seria así de difícil,_**

**_Es tal la vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos,_**

**_Nadie dijo que seria fácil,_**

**_Nadie dijo jamás que seria difícil,_**

**_Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo..."_**

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aqui les dejo el tercer cap. Es un poco largo, lo se. Pero bueno, ya estaba escrito y no quería modificarlo. ¡Gracias por leer! **


	4. Hace tiempo que busco mi verdadero yo

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; **_Frases de canciones acordes al momento._**

**_•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Ahora si, aquí les presento " El día que la realidad superó la fantasía."_**

* * *

Capitulo 4: "Akatsuki"

* * *

**_"Se que aun quedan peldaños_**

**_Y que voy a tropezar,_**

**_Pero aunque pasen los años,_**

**_Me volveré a levantar"_**

* * *

Había comenzado a llover. Ella avanzaba a paso firme. Estaba orgullosa de si misma, por haber logrado su objetivo. Pero a la vez, sintió que lo perdía todo. Las gotas frías que resbalaban por sus mejillas, ocultaban perfectamente las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos azules. ¿Será dolor lo que sentía? ¿Odio? ¿Tristeza? ¿Soledad? ¿Amor? No se sabe muy bien que era, pero lo que si se sabe, es que dolía... Y mucho. No quería volver a estar sola de nuevo, no otra vez. Allí en Konoha, conoció a mucha gente, gente que estaba dispuesta a quererla... pero, a veces la vida es difícil. El orgullo que ella tenía fue más fuerte que el recuerdo... A veces, la soledad es más dura que el cemento. Es más triste que la muerte. Sentía que estaba traicionándose a si misma, traicionando a Gaara, a los que habían confiado en ella. Pero... ¡Ese era su presente! Ella era parte de Akatsuki.

Debía haber alguna forma de no estar en soledad. En algún lugar estarán todas las respuestas a aquellas preguntas formuladas en tu mente.

En la **MUSICA** encuentras la respuesta a la mayoría de tus preguntas. Ahí encuentras preguntas para tus respuestas. Ella es la única que te escucha, incluso cuando tú la escuchas a ella. Porque no te juzga, porque no te miente, porque cuando se canta... se canta con el corazón no con la garganta. Porque no son letras, son sentimientos los que se plasman en un papel. Porque no son rimas las que se forman, son ideas. Porque a veces las palabras frenan balas. Porque la armonía, las letras y los sentimientos de una persona... nacieron para estar juntos y formar arte. El arte más bello que pueda existir. La MÚSICA. La tristeza es más bella con una canción, el amor es más bello con una canción. El mundo es más bello cuando se canta con el corazón. Cuando pones el alma en cada letra que escribís... Cuando se demuestra lo que sentís en unos renglones. Eso es arte, eso es vida, Eso es AMOR. Amor a la vida, amor uno mismo, amor a las letras, amor al prójimo, amor a si mismo. Porque ella habla lo que tu callas. Ella dice lo que tú sientes. Ella transmite lo que tú piensas. Porque te enamora, porque te hace amarla. Amarla como nunca amaste antes a nada ni nadie.

Esa es a la conclusión que llegó ella. Esa es a la conclusión que llegaron muchas personas. La música es como la danza, imposible de abandonar, imposible de no amar.

La **DANZA** es la forma que tiene el cuerpo de expresarse. La forma que tiene el alma de moverse. Porque con solo unos movimientos, podes expresar todo aquello que callaste durante el tiempo.

Ni bien llegó, se acostó a dormir. Necesitaba relajarse. Al otro día, Pain la cita temprano en su oficina. Ella se levantó, se bañó y se cambió rápidamente. Se dirigió a la oficina, y en el camino se cruzó con Itachi.

-._._._._._. ... Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¡Buen día, Itachi! Es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Muy bien...

-¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

-Ustedes querían información, no yo. Y si, conseguí algunas cosas. ¿Pain te citó?

-Si. También está Sasori.

-Perfecto.

Cuando ingresaron a la oficina, vieron a Pain sentado en un sillón detrás de un escritorio y a Sasori en una silla enfrentado a él.

-._._._._._. , Itachi. Adelante.

-Permiso...

Se sentaron en las sillas libres. Sasori saludó con la mirada a ._._._._._. .

-Te vimos llegar ayer a la guarida. Quería hablar contigo, pero como fuiste a dormir, no quería molestarte. Parecías cansada.

-*_Cansada de todo..._* Bueno, Gracias.

-¿Has conseguido lo que te pedimos?

-Si...

La información que tenía era clave para Konoha. Desde la economía hasta las cartas bajo la manga que tenía la Aldea. Tenía información desde los dos puntos de vista... del lado bueno, y del lado malo (ANBU). Se reservó un par de cosas para ella.

-Perfecto. Cumpliste con tu parte. A excepción del pequeño incidente, la misión fue un éxito.

El incidente al que se refería, era el que ella había hablado con Gaara.

-Nos hemos enterado de que estabas saliendo con Sasuke.

Instantáneamente, las miradas de Itachi y ._._._._._. se cruzan.

-Si...

-También sabemos que él se fue de la aldea. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Orochimaru le presentó una propuesta de poder que no pudo negar.

-...-El silencio de Itachi dijo más de mil palabras.

-¿Le dio el sello?

-Si, hace un par de meses.

-Genial, Orochimaru está otra vez en contra de nosotros. Desde que se fue de Akatsuki, no hace otra cosa que conspirar en contra nuestra.

-*_¿Orochimaru en Akatsuki?_* ¿Hace cuánto que se fue de Akatsuki?

-Siete, Ocho años aproximadamente.

-_*La misma cantidad de años que hace desde que yo ingresé... ¿Se fue porque yo llegué?_* ¿Y por qué está en contra de Akatsuki?

-Nadie lo sabe. Pero se supone que es porque estamos en contra de sus ideales y porque en un momento se rechazó su propuesta para unirse a Akatsuki.

-...

-Ahora que ya está todo aclarado, pueden retirarse.

Ella se fue de la oficina, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Recién un año después se decidió a hablar con Tobi. Él era el único que le había dicho la "verdad". Sasuke seguía en su mente, pero no lo había vuelto a ver, quizás el ya la había olvidado.

-¡._._._._._. ! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Tobi... Bien, ¿Tu?

-Genial...

-Quería que hablemos... quiero aclarar un par de cosas.

-Emm... si, claro. Vamos a un lugar más privado.

Eso hicieron, una vez que estaban seguros de que no había nadie que pudiera oírlos, empezaron a hablar.

-¿Qué sabes sobre mi?-La pregunta era concisa, aunque encerraba miles de preguntas más.

-Lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo. Nada más.

-Tobi, quiero la verdad.

-Enserio, no se nada más.

-Por favor, Tobi. O quizás debería decirte Obito Uchi...

El le tapó instantáneamente la boca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En Konoha hay gente que sospecha muchas cosas de ti. Pero quédate tranquilo, ya esta todo casi olvidado. Aunque son muy inteligentes, no pueden concretar nada.

-...

-Dime lo que quiero saber, y te dejaré en paz.

-No puedo dejar que sigas caminando tranquilamente así como así. Tenemos que hacer un trato.

-Tú me dices todo lo que sabes y yo me callo.

-Perfecto.

Hicieron un pacto de sangre, combinado con un Jutsu, ahora eran cómplices.

-Bueno, eres hija de Orochimaru y de Kohana. Tu padre tenía la idea de matar a tu madre luego de parto, pero no hizo falta... porque los médicos se sobrepasaron con la anestesia y murió. Te adoptó la familia Namikaze. Deidara es tu hermanastro, junto con Hinata. Luego, a los seis años, Sasori e Itachi fueron a tu casa por órdenes de Pain y te reclutaron a la fuerza. Te golpearon en la nuca y te hicieron perder la memoria. Aquí te están utilizando como as bajo la manga, para atacar Konoha. Recuerda que tienes mucho poder. Puedes controlar todos los elementos, y además tienes el sello de Orochimaru... Akatsuki ya tiene la mitad de la pelea ganada estando tú de su lado.

Su cabeza en ese momento era un fárrago de ideas. ¿Había vivido toda su vida engañada? Eso parecía. Cuando Kabuto se lo había dicho, no quiso darle mucha importancia. Pero ahora que un Akatsuki se lo había dicho, era diferente.

-¿Que se suponen que esperan que yo haga?

-Akatsuki te tiene como el comodín del juego. En un par de años se librará la guerra contra las demás naciones, la organización te entrenó para ganar.

_-*Siempre supe que me estaban utilizando, pero nunca lo creí de esta manera.* _No quiero ser un mono de feria y cumplir sus caprichos.

-No puedes negarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Terminarás siendo una traidora, todo el mundo lo verá de esa forma:Konoha, Akatsuki, etc. ¿Quieres eso?

-...no.

-Entonces cállate y sigue nuestras reglas.

-¡No es justo! ¡Me están usando!

-Todo lo que eres, es gracias a nosotros. Tendrías que agradecérnoslo.

-¿Agradecércelo? ¡Son todos unos asesinos de mierd...

Obito no tuvo mejor idea que callarla con un golpe en su rostro. Ella se limitó a hacer silencio. Estaba en desventaja y lo sabía.

-Lárgate.

Eso hizo. Contuvo las lágrimas y se fue hacia su habitación, que al final... compartiría con Sasori.

Ni bien cruzó la puerta, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer como si quisieran salir desesperadamente de sus ojos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sasori estaba allí. Sólo pudo sentarse de espaldas a la pared y llorar.

Él no entendía que pasaba, y eso le molestaba.

-¡._._._._._.! ¿Qué sucede?

No respondió, sus lágrimas no se lo permitían.

-Va a estar todo bien, ._._._._._...

Sasori no quería verla así, no podía verla así. Nunca la había visto llorar, y verla ahora de esa manera... no era bueno.

Sólo pudo acercarse a ella y abrazarla, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su pelo.

._._._._._. correspondió el abrazo, apoyando su frente en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro de su maestro.

-¿P-por q-qué D-danna? ¿Por qué m-me u-usan?

-¿Eh?

Ella se separó del abrazo lentamente, quería una respuesta.

-Akatsuki me está usando... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?

-._._._._._... no digas eso...

-Es la verdad, Danna.

-¿Quién lo dijo?

-No importa quién, sólo se que es así. Todo Akatsuki me está utilizando.

-Yo no te estoy utilizando, ._._._._._.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y su mirada sólo se dirigía al piso. Sasori la tomó de las mejillas y la miró cariñosamente.

-Mírame.

._._._._._. se negó...

-._._._._._., mírame...

Ella accedió y lo miró.

-Yo no te estoy utilizando ¿si?

-Tú también me mentiste, como ellos.

-Lo sabes todo, ¿no?

-Si.

Sasori quiso evitar la mirada de ella.

-No quiero ser parte de esto, Sasori.

Hacía años que ella no lo llamaba de esa forma, pero a él no le molestó. De alguna forma se sentía culpable.

-Yo tampoco quiero que seas parte de esto. Pero ya sabes, órdenes son órdenes.

-Si, lo se.

Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y él la abrazó por la cintura.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-._._._._._., ódiame si quieres, pero ya no soporto esto.

Ella no entendió al principio, pero cuando él la pegó a la puerta y juntó sus labios con los de ella, supo lo que pasaba. Por unos segundos se paralizó sin saber qué hacer, pero luego cerró los ojos y lo siguió. El buscó paso a la boca de ella con su lengua, quien fue correspondida. Por un segundo, Sasuke apareció en su mente. Eso hizo que cortara el beso.

-Lo siento, Sasori. No quiero hacer esto.

-_*¿Qué mierda hice? Me siento estúpido_*No, está bien. Perdona, no quería...

-No importa, olvídalo.

Ella se levantó. Sasori la había confundido aún más. Pero estaba segura de que todavía estaba enamora de Sasuke. Se fue de la habitación, no había ningún lugar donde estuviera completamente cómoda. Ya no podría ver a su maestro con los mismos ojos de siempre. La confianza con Tobi, o mejor dicho con Obito, se había perdido. Los demás Akatsuki, no eran nadie. Sasuke estaba lejos. Kabuto, su hermano, era lo más parecido a una familia. Siempre había estado ahí para ella, pero era la mano derecha de Orochimaru. Nunca le preguntó nada a Kabuto sobre Sasuke. Pensó que quizás era mejor dejar todo como estaba y darle al tiempo la posibilidad de acomodar las cosas.

Salió de la guarida, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Caminó un par de horas por el bosque, lejos de todo y de todos. Sintió la necesidad de descargarse y la mejor forma que tenía para hacerlo, era bailando. Necesitaba conectarse con ella misma. Acumuló chakra en sus pies y comezó a bailar sobre el lago que había allí. No había nadie que la molestara, nadie que la viera. O al menos eso creía, porque en realidad, Sasuke estaba observándola a lo lejos. No se distinguía su cara, sólo era una sombra desnuda que danzaba libremente sobre el agua... pero él reconoció al instante que era ella. Sonrió para si mismo y pensó en acercarse, pero ¿Qué le diría? Quizás lo odiara por alejarse, por no volver a buscarla... Quizás ya había encontrado a otra persona para amar. Su orgullo fue más fuerte, y se fue. Ella no había notado su prescencia. Terminó de bailar y volvió a la guarida.

El tiempo pasaba, durante esos próximos tres años, Sasori seguía insistiendo y ella había decidido darle una oportunidad. No estaba enamorada de él, lo amaba, si, pero como su maestro. Nunca lo había visto de otra forma. Ella correspondió sus coqueteos, pero solo por lástima y por respeto. Nunca le había negado nada a su Danna, siempre fue un sí a todo. Sasori sabía eso y de alguna forma se aprovechó. Comenzaron a salir, pero a decir verdad, Sasori era el que salía con ella, no _._._._._. con él.

Su Danna no era mal novio. La cuidaba, era romántico, sensible, detallista y seductor... pero era su Danna, su maestro, hasta podría ser su padre. Eligió fingir, aunque ambos sabían que el único enamorado era Sasori.

-_._._._._., amor. ¿Vamos a ver una película?

-Si... vamos.

Se acomodaron en el sillón, él pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y comenzaron a ver 3msc (Tres metros sobre el cielo). Sasori la besaba repentinamente, sin prestar atención a la película. Acariciaba su cabello cuidadosamente. La veía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan suya. No era correspondido y lo sabía. Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Si a fin de cuentas, era suya.

Quiso sentirla un poco más y comenzó a besar su cuello, le quitó la campera y la recostó en el sillón. Ella sabía lo que quería, pero por una cuestión de respeto y admiración, decidió seguirle la corriente. No quería decepcionarlo, ni humillarlo. Mucho menos romperle el corazón a él, que le había dado todo. Si eso significaba fingir que lo amaba, así iba a ser.

_._._._._. cerró los ojos e imaginó que Sasuke era quien estaba encima suyo. Sasori siguió con su trabajo, quitándole la remera. Dejó marcas en su cuello mientras recorría el cuerpo con sus manos. Se acercó a besarla pasionalmente, mientras le desabrochaba el short de jean. Ella, que seguía pensando en Sasuke, le quitó la remera cuidadosamente. Luego le ayudó a quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Él tambien lo hizo. Al ver su cuerpo desnudo, se excitó más de lo que ya estaba. Besó sus pechos, mordiéndole los pezones y lamiendo los alrededores. Volvió a besarla y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que la erección dolía y mucho, se introdujo en ella lentamente. Para _._._._._. era su primera vez, y Sasori no parecía percatarse de ello o quizás no le importaba. Ella gimió de dolor, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Se aferró más a Sasori y trató de soportarlo. Él gemía sin importarle nada más. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, él aumentó la rapidez y la fuerza de las embestidas. Ella se había acostumbrado y, pensando en Sasuke, comenzó a disfrutar. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Sasori la besó salvajemente a poco tiempo de llegar al Climax. Ella contrajo sus músculos y él terminó dentro de ella. . _._._._._. gimió el nombre de Sasuke sin darse cuenta, esto a Sasori lo molestó... así que solo se levantó, se vistió y se fué.

_._._._._. se sentía un mierda. Aunque también tenía la sensación de estar sucia, como si hubiera sido violada.

La escena se repitió varias veces durante todo ese año. Ella nunca se enamoró, él la amaba cada día más. Las flores que le regalaba, las palabras que le decía, los gestos que tenía. El tenía a _._._._._. impregnada hasta la médula. Quiso que su amor fuera eterno, y que aunque sea, ella lo ame por un momento efímero, tanto como él la amaba. Pero toda fantasía que él tenía, terminó al año siguiente.

-¡Chicos! Atención. Tengo una mala noticia para darles... Sasori esta muerto...-Konnan Entró a la guarida gritando.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que esta muerto? ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntaron los Akatsuki sorprendidos.

-Lo mató la maldita pelo rosa de Konoha...-Dijo Pain con bronca.

Se suponía que él era eterno.

-*Sasori... *-_._._._._. sólo guardó silencio, no lo podía creer. Él era su Danna, su amigo. No se sintió culpable... le había dado la posibilidad de enamorarla, aunque solo haya quedado en el intento. Lo amaba, pero para ella no había nada más que la relación alumna-maestro. Lo extrañaría... él era la persona que le había enseñado todo. 

A las dos semanas, Pain los citó a todos. Iba a darles una noticia.

-Akatsuki, ya conseguí un reemplazo para Sasori...

-¿Ya lo reemplazaron? ¡No tienen ni un poco de cordura! Perdieron a un importante miembro, y les... ¡IMPORTA UN COMINO! Soy unos desconsiderados... no comprenden los sentimientos de nadie...-Deidara estaba histérico. Él amaba a Sasori, pero nunca le tuvo rencor a _._._._._.. Comprendía los sentimientos de el marionetista.

A Pain no le importó lo que Deidara decía y mucho menos lo que sentía. Lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-El nuevo integrante es él. Adelante.

Un chico rubio ingresó a la guarida, dejando perpleja a _._._._._..

-Preséntate.

-Mi nombre es Hinata, un placer conocerlos.

Su hermanastro estaba allí. En ese momento supo que debía comenzar afrontar su pasado y resolver los conflictos que había. Era hora de perdonar y olvidar el pasado y seguir hacia el futuro. Sin cargas que llevar, ni nada que fingir.

* * *

**¡Aquí el capítulo cuatro! En realidad, en mi otra historia, ella si se enamoraba de él... y despues de un tiempo, luego de que moría Sasori, volvía con Sasuke. Pero me pareció que iba a quedar muy zorra y además quise hacer un homenaje a Sasuke, que me encantó desde que comencé a ver Naruto. También en la otra historia, aparecía Itachi, tenía una Touch-and-go (relación rápida) con ella. Pero evité esa parte. Asi que ¡Gracias por leer y seguir la historia! Los quiero  
Pd: Espero sus Review para ver cómo lo estoy haciendo. Es mi primera historia (:**


	5. De nada sirve escaparse de uno mismo

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; **_Frases de canciones acordes al momento._**

**_•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Ahora si, aquí les presento " El día que la realidad superó la fantasía."_**

* * *

Capítulo 5: "Reencuentro familiar"

* * *

**_"Es que la muerte está tan segura de vencer_**

**_que nos da toda una vida de ventaja."_**

* * *

Todos miraron a _._._._._. cuando él ingresó a la guarida. Ella actuó naturalmente, ya que para ellos, no sabía nada.

Afuera llovía, quizás el tiempo sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

_._._._._. nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente como para resolver sus conflictos internos, y mucho menos pasados. Ella tenía muy en claro que tenía que seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás. Pero el pasado la perseguía. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"Hola hermanastro, ¿Cómo has estado?"? No era lo correcto. Ellos le habían mentido, todos lo habían hecho. Deidara nunca le dijo nada. Hinata tampoco. Nunca sintió tantas ganas de alejarse de todo aquello. Ahora que era más fuerte, quizás lo lograba. Sólo necesitaba la oportunidad o quizás, la excusa perfecta.

Pain la llamó a ella, a Deidara y a Hinata a una reunión. Todos sabían lo que se venía.

-Siéntense.-Ordenó el líder.

Obedecieron, mirándose entre ellos.

-_._._._._., quizás no sabes por qué los cité a todos aquí...

-Si, si lo sé. Así que preferiría que sea una conversación rápida. Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

Pain se sorprendió. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella sabía algo.

-Sí, tenemos de que hablar.-Contestó Hinata.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, a ver. ¿De qué quieren hablar? ¿De que me mintieron durante años? ¿De mi secuestro? ¿De mi padre? ¿O quizás de mi madre muerta? Oh, no... ¡ya sé! ¡De que sólo me están guardando para utilizarme en la guerra de las naciones! Por favor, no seamos hipócritas. Todos sabemos que lo de familia feliz es una idea absurda. Déjenme en paz. A mi y a mi pasado, ya tuve mucho.

-No lo tomes de esa forma, _._._._._.. Estamos aquí porque queremos mejorar las cosas.

-La única forma de mejorar algo, es olvidándose de mí. No quiero tener nada que ver con unos lacras como ustedes. ¿Y sabe qué, líder? Me voy de Akatsuki. Ya no lo soporto. No me importa si se convierten en mis enemigos.

-No puedes irte, la guerra comenzará pronto.

-Entonces hagamos una cosa. Yo peleo para ustedes en la guerra, pero me dejan en paz hasta que eso suceda. No me busques, no me llamen, olvídense de que existo hasta que deba ser. Me lo merezco,, ¿O no? Después de todo lo que hice por ustedes...

-Un mes antes de la guerra, vienes con nosotros.

-Perfecto, que así sea.

Se dieron la mano, cerrando un trato.

Ella se fue de la habitación y salió de la guarida. ¿A dónde iba a ir? Konoha la odiaba. Fue a ver a Kabuto. Durante todos esos años, seguían viéndose y desde que se había enterado de que eran hermanos, estaban muy unidos. Nunca hablaron de Orochimaru. Él había muerto hacía unos meses a manos de Sasuke.

Se dirigió al refugio de su hermano rápidamente.

Golpeó la puerta y Kabuto salió a recibirla. Lo saludó amablemente y se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí dentro. No prestó atención a quién era. Esa persona tenía una capa y estaba de espaldas. Él tampoco se interesó en la persona que había llegado, sólo miraba unos documentos que Kabuto le había dado.

-¿Cómo estás hermanita?-Preguntó Kabuto muy animado.

-Mal. Me fui de Akatsuki. Hinata ingresó como nuevo integrante y a Pain se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de hablar sobre el pasado.

La otra persona que estaba allí, al escuchar que ella se había ido de Akatsuki, sólo pudo pensar en una persona:_._._._._..

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé. Hice el trato de irme, hasta que sea la guerra.

-No falta mucho para eso...

Él estaba escuchando la conversación entre _._._._._. y Kabuto. ¿Una guerra?

-Vine para que me hables de Orochimaru.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo. ¿No dejó ninguna herencia a su hijita más linda? JAJAJA

-JAJAJA si, yo la guardé especialmente para vos. Cuando sea el día, voy a dártela.

-Bueno (:

-¿Cómo murió?

-Lo mató Sasuke.

-Pero...¿Cómo?

-Pregúntale.

-¿Eh?

En ese momento. _._._._._. se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba allí desde que llegó era Sasuke. Despues de tantos años, al fin lo veía de nuevo. Estaba distinto, al igual que ella. Habían crecido. Ya no eran aquellos niños de Konoha.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Tenía activado el Sharingan, pero al ver esos profundos ojos azules, se derritió en su mirada. Era increíble, pero los ojos de ella siempre lo hacían sentir pequeño. Todo lo que estaba establecido, caía ante la mirada de _._._._._.. Hasta el mejor sharingan perdía poder ante sus ojos. Sasuke lo sabía, siempre había sido así y no le molestaba que así fuera.

-¿Cómo has estado, _._._._._.?

-Genial. La vida me sonríe. ¿Y tú? Me alegro de que hayas podido cumplir tu objetivo...

Su sonrisa fue sincera. _._._._._. había pensado en el durante todo ese tiempo. Y aunque Sasuke no quiera admitirlo, también lo había hecho. Todavía se amaban, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Eran dos asesinos con caminos diferentes. Pero olvidaron que el mundo es redondo, y que en algún momento esos caminos se vuelven a cruzar.

-Bien... ¿Así que te fuiste de Akatsuki?

-Si, el pasado me persigue y no soy capaz de enfrentarme a él.

-Mjh.

Kabuto supo que estaba de más y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar un documento, para dejarlos solos.

Ahora sólo estaban Sasuke y _._._._._..

Por un momento se miraron, pero ambas miradas llegaban tan profundo adentro suyo que casi desnudaban sus almas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo,_._._._._..

-Has crecido.

-Tu también.

-Lo juro, yo no quería. Pero el tiempo no me hizo caso...-Dijo _._._._._. levantando las manos fingiendo ser inocente.

Sonrieron. Se sonrieron.

-¿Así que tú mataste a Orochimaru?-Dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Si, espero que no te haya molestado que mate a tu padre.

-Créeme, me ahorraste el trabajo.-Dijo guiñando el ojo.

Él sonrió.

-¿Qué es de tu vida, Sasuke?

-Estoy con un nuevo objetivo. Formo parte de un grupo llamado Hebi.

-Y... ¿Se puede saber cual es tu objetivo?

-Una guerra contra Konoha.

-¿Esperarás a la guerra de las naciones?

-¿Va a haber una guerra entre las naciones?

-Akatsuki tiene planeado eso.

-No creo, lo mío es personal.

-¿Quiénes integran Hebi?

-Suigetsu, Karin y Juggo.

-Si, se quienes son. Elegiste a los mejores...

-Sólo me falta una persona.

-¿Quién?

-Vos.

Ella se sorprendió, él siempre era tan directo...

-¿Ah, si?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Si, ¿Quieres ser parte de Hebi?

-Si vos estás, si.

-Mjh, entonces es un hecho. Bienvenida.

Se dieron la mano cerrando un trato, mientras sonreían. Sus manos estuvieron unidas por más segundos de los correspondientes. El roce de sus pieles era confortante. Se separaron lentamente, con pocas ganas.._._._._._. había tenido relaciones con Sasori, pero nada se comparaba a ese sentimiento que tenía con Sasuke,incluso con solo darse la mano.

-¿Qué paso con nosotros? Nos buscan todas las naciones para matarnos, no tenemos familia e incluso estamos solos.-Dijo ella son un deje de amargura en su voz.

-Supongo que el tiempo no estuvo de nuestro lado.

-¿Es casualidad que nos volvamos a encontrar?

-No, yo creo en las causalidades... no es una coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver, _._._._._..

Él se fue acercando hacia ella.

-¿Y como sigue esto?

-Tu y yo besándonos.

Ella no pudo reprimir una risa. Seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke que había conocido años atrás. Él la acercó más contra la puerta y ella colocó sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Demuéstramelo.-Él puso una mano en la cintura de _._._._._. y la otra al lado de su cabeza.

-Con gusto.-Él sonrió y se acercó a su boca.

Se besaron apasionadamente. La mano que tenía en la puerta, se fue a la mejilla de ella. En ese beso transmitieron todo lo que se habían guardado durante esos años. Ella mordió el labio inferior, y él sonrió. Sasuke introdujo su lengua en la boca de _._._._._., la cual ella aceptó gustosamente. Comenzó una guerra de lenguas, que terminó cuando el maldito oxígeno se hizo necesario para ambos. Se separaron sin ganas y se miraron a los ojos.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo más, Sasuke.

Él le dio un beso corto pero romántico.

-¿Qué somos?-Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Todo.-Dijo él para volver a besarla.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, como si alguien pudiera aparecer y llevarse al otro repentinamente.

-No me vuelvas a dejar.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Tú también lo hiciste. Pero lo prometo, no me volveré a separar de ti.

Él besó su frente.

El amor fue más fuerte, ahora todo iba a ser distinto.

Escucharon que Kabuto estaba cerca y se separaron. Él entró y los miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Y?-Preguntó interesado.

Los dos sonrieron.

-Mjh, mejor no me digan nada... (:

Sasuke y _._._._._. se despidieron y se fueron. Se dirigieron a la guarida de Hebi abrazados. El brazo de Sasuke pasaba por encima de los hombros de ella, y ella puso su brazo en la cintura de él. Caminaron por más de tres horas.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Algo.

-Sube.-Le dijo mientras la invitaba a subir a su espalda.

Ella sonrió. Le traía recuerdos de cuando eran chicos. Subió a su espalda y se aferró a él. A Sasuke le gustaba estar así con ella, había pasado mucho tiempo... y sin dudas la amaba. Siguieron caminando por más de dos horas. _._._._._. se durmió. Sasuke tenía esa sonrisa de idiota en su rostro, esa sonrisa que pones inconscientemente cuando estás enamorado. Una vez que llegaron, abrió la puerta e ingresó. Ahí estaba todo Hebi reunido, esperando a su líder. Nunca se imaginaron que iba a llevar compañía, y menos de esa forma.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo cinco! Espero que les haya gustado C: **

**Necesitaba que volvieran a estar juntos *_* **

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos desde Argentina!**


	6. Tú eres todo lo que necesito

**Antes que nada quiero avisar que la parte hot (Ah xd) la saqué de un fic ItaDei que me encanta:"A una bala de distacia". Para mi, es el mejor fic que leí en toda mi vida.**

**Lo siento, pero mi imaginación no da para escribir ese tipo de cosas... y lamentablemente, por más de que mire porno, no puedo copiar nada porque ahí no hay amor xD **

**Espero que Uhuru-chan y Ericka no se enojen conmigo si ven esto. Perdón si no les pedí permiso, es que soy nueva en & no sabía como comunicarme con ustedes. Enserio, mil disculpas. **

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Ahora si, dejo de molestar & les dejo el 6° capítulo. ¡Disfruten! **

* * *

Capítulo : "Tu & yo"

* * *

**_"Dime que me quieres,_**

**_olvida el presente, _**

**_vamos al futuro_**

**_para estar juntos por siempre..."_**

* * *

-Esto sí que no lo esperaba.-Dijo Suigetsu sorprendido.

Karin estaba boquiabierta, sin saber que hacer. Se acomodó los anteojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Juggo esperaba una respuesta. Y es que no todos los días se ve a un Uchiha soberbio y egocéntrico traer a una chica a sus espaldas.

Sasuke ignoró los comentarios y despertó a _._._._._. cuidadosamente. Ella abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz. Vio que todos estaban mirándola y sonrió. Delineó sus ojos con su mano y habló.

-Hola a todos (:

-Suigetsu, Karin, Juggo... ella es una nueva integrante de Hebi.

-¡Bienvenida!-Gritó Suigetsu.

-Hola...-Dijo Juggo sin prestar atención.

-Perra.-Dijo enojada Karin.

-JAJAJA encantada de conocerlos.

-¿Quién te conoce, tarada?-Volvió a soltar la pelirroja con veneno en sus palabras.

-Ella es _._._._._. _._._._._.. Y espero que la traten bien, porque es mi novia.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Eh?

-¿QUÉ?

_._._._._. solo sonrió. No quería ganarse enemigos.

-A dormir. Mañana tenemos una importante misión.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juggo se fueron a descansar tal y como lo había dicho el líder. Karin antes de irse, empujó violentamente con el hombro a _._._._._.. A ella no le importó, no se iba a rebajar a su nivel.

Una vez que todos se fueron:

-Discúlpala. Es una idiota.

-No te preocupes. Es normal que haga eso si está celosa.

-Si, pero no sabe que no tiene ni tendrá chances conmigo.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo y tomándola por la cintura.

-Espero que así sea. No tengo ningún problema en encargarme personalmente de que eso no suceda nunca.-Ella sonrió y lo besó.

-Tengo algo de sueño...-Dijo él luego de terminar el beso- ¿Vamos a dormir?

-Si (:

Eso hicieron. Se acostaron uno al lado del otro y él la abrazó a ella. Se durmieron rápidamente.

Al otro día:

Los cálidos rayos del sol se deslizaban a través de la celeste cortina, una pequeña corriente de viento tibio hizo que estas ondularan, dejando a uno de los rayos del sol dar directamente con la cara de una joven de pelo negro, este enseguida gruño molesta y se dio vuelta para dormir en otra posición, pero pronto otra "molestia" se vio presente, ella ni se molesto en mostrar aquellos negros azules. Los tiernos besos pausados del pelinegro seguían inundando su cuello, con una acogedora sensación que incito que la chica se apegara más al cuerpo de aquél.

- Mjh… Ya para,Sasu~. -Dijo la adormilada voz de _._._._._., pero aquellos dulces besos no se detenían, ella llegaba a sentir la suave y pausada respiración de su pareja contra su cuello.

- Perezosa, ya es de día_._ - Anuncio Él, ella echo un gruñido y se aferro aún más al cuerpo de Sasuke soltando un "No me importa." algo soñoliento, el le acarició sus cabellos y poco a poco se fue despegando de esta con una suave sonrisa, luego de levantarse, camino hasta la cocina... mientras tanto ella se acomodo en una de las almohadas abrazando a la otra en un intento de suplantar al hombro que se había ido. El cantar de los pájaros comenzó a hacerse notar en el creciente silencio de la habitación, a _._._._._. no le intereso y siguió insistiendo en intentar conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pronto las cortinas se vieron recogidas dejando entrar libremente los poderosos rayos de sol, que según la mente del Uchiha, harían que _._._._._. decidiera levantarse, esta a tal echo estiro su mano sobre la mesa de luz con molestia y al encontrar lo que buscaba, se coloco los negros antifaces y volvió a arrojarse entre las almohadas suponiendo su victoria. El ante tal descaro de su novia volvió a la cocina. Ella sonrió interiormente al escuchar como los pasos de esta se alejaban y volvió a lo suyo... pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo ya que el ojinegro no se daría por vencido y volvió a la habitación con una bandeja repleta de diferentes comestibles, la dejo en la mesita de luz y se sentó a un lado de su novia, por lo pronto comenzó a seducirle con murmullos al oído y delicadas caricias, entonces ella soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en la cama de mala gana, pero cuando dirigió sus manos para sacarse el antifaz, sus manos se vieron detenidas por las del mayor que cargaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ahora jugaremos a un juego que me gusta mucho. - Anuncio él, mientras se volvía a agarrar la bandeja que había traído antes y la convertía en una pequeña mesita. _._._._._. se sonrió al sentir los movimientos de su chico.- Abre la boca.-

Ella obedeció sin decir una sola palabra, a lo que el Uchiha tomó una esfera de un color rosado tirando a un tenue violeta y se la acerco a la boca, la otra la agarró con sus dientes y paso su lengua por la fina cáscara de aquel pequeño fruto, pronto la soltó para que terminara de adentrarse en su boca.

- Uva, HH., rosada. - Acertó ella. Él sonrió y tomo otra cosa, esta tenia una forma aproximada a un rombo, rojiza con pequeñas y delicadas pecas amarillentas, la paso por un poco de crema que el mismo había batido y se la entrego a la devoradora boca de su pareja.

- ¡Frutillas! - Exclamó _._._._._. al saborear el deleitoso gusto de aquel rojizo fruto.

- ¿Con...? - Ayudo el mayor.

- Con crema... - Dijo con una blanca sonrisa. Sasuke asintió por más que estuviera consiente de que su pareja no podría verlo hacer aquella seña de aprobación. Entonces este ahora paso solo su dedo por la crema y lo dirigió a la boca de la menor, esta pareció divertida, recorriéndole con su rojiza lengua hasta que no quedara rastro de aquella dulce crema, pero claro, ella no estaba satisfecha aún, entonces poco a poco comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar arriba del pelinegro e intento sacarse aquel molesto antifaz.

- No, es contra las reglas.- Dijo Él, evitando que hiciera tal acción, ella sonrío.

- ¿Puedo probar más? No me quedo muy claro el sabor. - Dijo esta relamiendo sus labios que pronto se aproximaron al cuerpo de su novio, comenzando a juguetear. - Hm, la piel de Uchiha Sasuke ¿Puede ser? - Pregunto ella, dejando chocar su respiración contra el cuello del mayor que sonrió.

- Muy bien, es mi turno. - Dijo este ahora cambiando de posiciones con ella y mordiéndole su oreja entre el jugueteo.

- ¡~ Eso no es justo, Sasuke! - Exclamo _._._._._. mientras se sobaba su oreja haciendo puchero. Él choco su frente con la de esta, y le levantó un poco aquel molesto antifaz para mirar aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

- ¿Tu crees? _-_ Pregunto incrédulo, a lo que la pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa.

- Tienes que usar la lengua para saborear y tus labios para descifrar la forma. - Dijo segura de su afirmación, a lo que Sasuke puso cara de a quien no lo terminan de convencer. - ¿Te enseño? - Él pareció divertido con aquel juego.

- Por favor..._-_ Dijo este mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa divertida, _._._._._. correspondió la sonrisa para luego acercarse a aquellos labios y comenzar a hacer sus lenguas bailar en un apasionado beso.

Pronto la falta de aire se hizo presente y estos se separaron lentamente, dándole fin a aquel beso mañanero, al terminar, _._._._._. se terminó de sacar el antifaz para ver el rostro de su amado completo.

- Buenos días, Hermosa.

-Buenos días, amor...

Desayunaron y salieron a hacer la misión que Sasuke tenía preparada.

En el camino de regreso a nuestra casa, Deidara y Hinata aparecieron.

-¿Qué quieren?-Preguntó _._._._._. molesta.

-Hablar. Necesitamos arreglar las cosas, además tienes que volver a la organización.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

-Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de nada, no se porque te enojas con nosotros...

-No me enojo con ustedes. Me enoja que me sigan persiguiendo y molestando, cuando yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes.

-Esa no es forma de hablarles a las personas que te cuidaron cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo. Nadie te quería,_._._._._.. Si no fuera por nosotros estarías muerta.

-Lo sé. En ningún momento minimicé nada de lo que hicieron por mi. Lo agradezco, enserio. Pero, ¿En qué cabeza cabe que la "familia" te venda a un grupo de asesinos psicópatas? ¿O me van a negar que me vendieron a Akatsuki?

-...

-Genial, lo sabía. No quiero que me busquen más. Ya lo dije, no voy a volver a Akatsuki hasta que sea la guerra. Olvídense de mi, porque yo ya me olvidé de ustedes.

Deidara y Hinata se miraron y se fueron. Lo que decía _._._._._. era cierto. La habían vendido a Akatsuki cuando era chica. Les guardaba rencor. ¿Querían volver a ser una familia? La familia no te miente, no te vende.

Hebi siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la guarida. Estaban cansados. _._._._._. se dió un baño y se sentó a mirar la televisión. Los demás se fueron a dormir, a excepción de Sasuke que se estaba bañando. Salió del baño y fue con _._._._._., que ahora estaba afuera, en el balcón. Él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, tomándola por la cintura. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el exquisito aroma que emanaba ella.

-Me enteré que murió tu maestro, Sasori No Akasuna.

-Si, hace unos meses.

-Estabas saliendo con él, ¿no?

-Mjh-Ella se dio vuelta, ahora estaban frente a frente. Los brazos de Sasuke la rodeaban, agarrando la baranda del balcón.- Él salía conmigo, yo no con él.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-El estaba enamorado de mí, y por el respeto y la admiración que le tenía, tuve que bancarme todo. Además, el líder de Akatsuki no podía permitir que le dijera que no a nada a mi maestro. ¿Entiendes?

-Si. Entonces... ¿No lo amabas?

-No de la forma novio-novia, te aseguro que no. Lo quería mucho como maestro. Me enseñó todo lo que se, por eso tuve que fingir que estaba feliz a su lado... incluso cuando tuvimos relaciones.

-¿Qué?

-Ehh, aaa... Sexo.

-Ya se lo que es, pero ¿Tuviste sexo con él?

-Si, ya te lo dije. Fue por obligación.

-Y... ¿me explicas cómo fue? -Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mjh, mejor te lo demuestro. Pero no de la misma forma, tiene que ser algo más... nosotros. ¿Lo hiciste alguna vez con alguien?

-No...

-¿No? ¿El grandioso y perfecto Uchiha Sasuke, no lo hizo con nadie?

-Nunca pude ver a nadie más que a vos.

-Mjh

Se besaron con pasión. Sasuke la levantó y la llevó a la habitación.

-Sígueme la corriente y disfruta. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella lo besó con lujuria y lo llevó hacia la cama... el se sentó en ella y _._._._._. sobre Él...

-¿A qué hora llega Kabuto ? –Preguntó ella cerca de los labios contrarios.

-A…eh, a las…doce-Respondió tratando de atrapar nuevamente sus labios.

-Uh, no más nos queda media hora Sasu-koi-Comentó besando la hambrienta boca del Uchiha por corto tiempo-Bueno, será problema tuyo.

_._._._._. sonrió lujuriosamente y acarició el pecho del azabache mientras iba alejándose de él hasta posarse entre sus piernas de rodillas, Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se incorporó al ser consciente de sus planes, pero lo devolvió a su lugar empujándolo suave y firme con la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha desabrochaba el jean negro que usaba su novio y masajeaba la zona por encima de la ropa interior.

-Solo cierra los ojos -Dijo ella con voz suave

-No me…gustan esas…cosas-Pudo apenas articular el azabache, tratando de reprimir sus jadeos de placer por los masajes y apretones que le daba _._._._._.

-¿Qué cosas?, ¿Las mamadas?-Preguntó dejando escapar una risita traviesa al ver que su compañero asentía con sus ojos entrecerrados-Entonces es porque seguro nunca te han dado una

-Tsk, claro que nunca…mmm-Se interrumpió con un gemido cuando _._._._._. comenzó a mordisquear su pene sobre la tela y luego lo saco de sus bóxers-Es…asquee…roso-Concluyó con dificultad el azabache.

Ella sonrió nuevamente antes de lamer lascivamente el glande del palpitante miembro que apretaban sus manos, arrancándole un gemido al mayor, que dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba satisfecha con la reacción del Uchiha, pero aun no le hacía ver lo diestra que era a la hora de tener intimidad, rozó con sus blancos dientes el tronco del miembro que engulló por completo luego de darle unas cuantas suaves mordidas, y así comenzó un lento vaivén que se hacía tortuoso para el azabache a medida que pasaban los minutos, entonces el Uchiha abrió sus ojos y gimoteó su nombre ,le estaba dando placer... observó al responsable de emitir tan sensual gruñido mezclado con su nombre, mientras seguía succionando el grueso pene que aprisionaba su ardiente boca, Sasuke frunció el ceño desesperado por mas atención, agarró su cabellera haciéndola mover más rápido, dándole a entender sus deseos. Sacó el miembro del Uchiha de su cavidad bucal por unos segundos para dar tres grandes bocanadas de aire y volver a tragárselo por completo, aumentando de a poco su velocidad. El azabache miraba excitado la escena que se desarrollaba entre sus piernas, de veras le parecía asqueroso, pero ahora solo podía sentir lo placentero que era que aquella rosada y pequeña lengua lamiera su duro pene, y lo mucho que se le antojaba continuar con esto... Le entraron más ganas al ver el espeso liquido blanco que degustaba la menor mientras le observaba, solo era un poco de pre-semen, pero con solo ver aquel liquido en la lengua de su novia sentía que se iba a correr.

-jeje te sonrojaste -Comentó divertida el ojiazul, dejando su tarea de lado.

-Mph-Bufo frunciendo el ceño y desviando su mirada avergonzado-Chupapollas.

-¡Uchiha…! No me importa, sigamos... Ah, Te amo Sasuke...

El abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido, y entreabrió sus labios. Un intenso cosquilleo le hizo estremecer, y su estómago se encogió. Amor, nunca se había enamorado, hasta que conoció a _._._._._.. Ella se sonrojó, y escondió su rostro tras sus manos, afligida por la nula respuesta del Uchiha que se mantenía pensativo. Pensó muchas veces que quizás el mayor no le correspondería, siempre imaginaba como actuaria el azabache cuando le confesara sus sentimientos, pero no había salido como quería, porque no había imaginado que su rostro tendría esa expresión de horror. Iba a alejarse, pero en ese momento Sasuke reaccionó y posó sus manos sobre sus coloreadas mejillas, ella lo miró con sus ojos llorosos.

-Estaba desprevenido, lo siento-Explicó acercando su rostro hasta hacer que sus frentes quedaran pegadas-Yo…también te amo _._._._._.-Susurró sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Me asustaste, imbécil! -Gritó con rabia y felicidad a la vez, dándole un golpe al Uchiha en la cabeza.

-¡Eh!, ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-Exclamó el azabache cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Está bien, te perdono-Murmuró con una sonrisa feliz. Se sentía llena, al fin tenia aquello que tanta falta le hacía, un compañero que la amaba.

Sasuke le hizo sentarse en sus piernas y la besó ansioso de transmitirle sus sentimientos, siendo correspondido. _._._._._. sacó la camisa del Uchiha casi arrancándole los botones, mientras el le imitaba, despojándole de la remera negra que traía puesta. Sus pieles rozaban con la contraria insistentemente, creando un calor sofocante y un ambiente de aire cálido.

_._._._._. atrapó la lengua del azabache con sus dientes y le chupó con la punta de su propia lengua, para finalmente dejarla libre entre jadeos. El Uchiha coló sus manos en su jean negro, agarrando ambas nalgas sobre la ropa interior lujuriosamente. Ella se levantó y jaló sus pantalones y los de su pareja, ansiosa por más contacto, dejándolos en el suelo del lugar. Sasuke la observaba con una sonrisa burlona, se notaba demasiado que había estado esperando por ese momento, al igual que _._._._._., aunque no lo admitiría.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Uchiha? -Preguntó con sus mejillas coloreadas

-Un poco más y me arrancas las piernas junto con los pantalones-Comentó burlonamente, mirándola. –

Ignoró el comentario de su pareja y volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Sasuke la agarró de las caderas... El Uchiha nunca había estado tan excitado, y no acostumbrado a ello, quería acabar rápido con esa sensación...

-¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?-Preguntó mirando a su novia, esperando una explicación.

_._._._._. Le miró a los ojos algo sorprendida, queriendo saber si aquella pregunta iba en serio, y al no ver rastro de broma en el rostro del Uchiha una risa escapó de sus labios.

-¡Que inocente! Uhn-Exclamó depositando un beso suave en los labios de su pareja, recordando que Sasuke nunca lo había hecho.– Primero Con los dedos-Terminó explicando, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras con sus dígitos.

-¿Dedos?-Repitió sin entender a que se refería la menor.

-Los mojas con saliva y…adentro-Dijo señalándose.

-¿Mis dedos?-Pregunto el azabache algo asqueado con la idea de introducir sus dígitos en aquel lugar.

-Si quieres me preparo yo misma, aunque es más fácil si lo haces tú -Se ofreció algo desganada con aquella idea.

-No, está bien-Termino accediendo al ver la expresión de su pareja-¿Cuántos dedos?

-Eh…tres.

-¡¿Tantos?!-Dudó sorprendido por aquella cifra-¿Caben?

-Tu pene es más grueso que eso Sasuke-Respondió frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia con tantas preguntas.

-Tsk…Bien.

Observo sus dedos unos segundos, y luego a ella, _._._._._. acercó los dígitos del mayor a su boca y los introdujo en la húmeda cavidad, mojándolos con su saliva. Sasuke se quedó mirando como lamía sus dedos sensualmente y sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pene, necesitado de atención. Terminó su labor, dejando empapados los dedos del mayor, quien se apresuró en llevarlos a la entrada de _._._._._., abrió un poco las piernas con su mano izquierda e introdujo el índice de la mano derecha en aquel apretado orificio, oyendo un pequeño quejido de molestia proveniente de su novia. Espero unos segundos y comenzó a mover el dígito, sintiendo la calidez que luego le recibiría, ansioso por terminar con la preparación comenzó a meter un segundo dedo, los movió con suavidad, ensanchando el lugar, mientras sentía como su pareja trataba de acomodarse en su lugar, aferrándose a su cuello firmemente.

-Apúrate-Susurró algo desesperada.

Asintió y comenzó a meter el tercer dedo, oyendo un pequeño gemido como protesta, se apresuró y metió el último dedo completamente, apenas y podía mover los dígitos en aquel estrecho anillo de carne, logrando dilatar de a poco el caliente lugar.

-Ya está, mételo -Ordenó en un jadeo.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó el mayor, algo preocupado por la estrechez de _._._._._.

-Sí, no te preocupes tanto Uchiha-Contesto algo cabreada por la lentitud del nombrado.

El azabache sacó sus dedos del interior de la menor, provocando un sonido húmedo que le hizo sentir morbo, jadeó deseoso de enterrarse en aquella zona, tomó su caliente miembro e intento meter el glande en la entrada poco dilatada, logrando meterlo luego de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, donde su pene se dobló y salió del lugar.

-Uhn…No creí que fueras tan torpe-Se burló al sentir como intentaba introducirse en su cuerpo sin resultados favorables.

-¡Nunca lo he hecho, joder!-

Iba a reír nuevamente, pero solo salió un gemido de su boca al sentir el pene de Sasuke penetrarla bruscamente, lo sentía grande en su interior, palpitando caliente y duro. El Uchiha se sintió de maravillas al entrar en aquel cálido y estrecho lugar, sin embargo, sintió algo de dolor al estar apresado tan firmemente por la carne de la menor, como nunca antes lo había estado.

-Ah…Ahh que apretada eres-Dijo el mayor, dando un gruñido al sentir como su novia comenzaba a dar saltos sobre su hombría.

-Um, ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó afirmándose en los hombros de su pareja.

-Me…gusta-Respondió sosteniéndola de las caderas, para ayudarla a moverse más rápido-Es delicioso estar dentro de ti.

Ella jadea de placer y sonríe por la respuesta de su novio, quería complacerlo. Se dieron un beso brusco, dejando saliva alrededor de sus bocas, uniendo sus mojadas lenguas a intervalos, mientras ella saltaba excitada en su lugar, dejando ver a ratos el duro pene del Uchiha saliendo, siendo impulsada por las fuertes manos del mayor.

El Uchiha gimió apretando las estrechas caderas del menor con sus sudadas manos, sintiendo placer cada vez que la apretada entrada de la morocha hacia subir y bajar su prepucio.

Siguieron así por un rato, Sasuke introduciéndose en _._._._._., y ella cabalgando rápidamente sobre él, haciendo chocar los testículos del mayor contra sus nalgas. A medida que pasaban los minutos y ambos aumentaban el ritmo, mas sentían que se acercaba el final, sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen... Sasuke llego al orgasmo, derramando todo su líquido en el interior de _._._._._., soltando un ronco gruñido de placer. Ella se dejó caer sobre el mayor, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro contrario, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Sasuke sacaba su flácido miembro de _._._._._., sintiendo sus músculos entumecidos por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. El Uchiha suspiró hondamente y le dirigió su mirada... parecía satisfecha y somnolienta a la vez, le devolvió la mirada y sonrió exhausta, con sus negros cabellos pegados a su frente sudorosa y su rostro coloreado por el ejercicio reciente, se veía adorable...

-Te amo.-Murmuró ella entre jadeos por segunda vez en el día.

-Igual yo, _._._._._.…-Respondió el, acariciando su rostro, mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus parpados, sucumbiendo al sueño provocado por el cansancio y por su temprano despertar.


End file.
